


Поездка

by cardamon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: старье, нвчтн и т.д., но пусть лежит, а то мало ли





	Поездка

Телефон зазвонил во время завтрака. Мистер Вамми отложил в сторону тост, подошел к телефону, и принялся шептаться с таким видом, что Л невольно забеспокоился. Не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы сообразить, что насупленные брови и нервно барабанящие по столику пальцы не предвещают ничего хорошего.  
Так и оказалось.  
\- Ты знаешь, что после завтрака я собирался поехать в Лондон? - поинтересовался мистер Вамми.  
Ясно было, что опекун спрашивает не просто так. Планы поменялись, и эти изменения - к лучшему или к худшему, - явно затрагивали Л. Следовало решить, какой ответ будет более выгодным, но мистер Вамми выглядел нетерпеливым, и тянуть с решением явно не стоило.  
Так ничего и не решив, Л пробормотал что-то невнятное, и могущее быть истолкованным как угодно, и быстро затолкал в рот пирожное.  
\- Прекрасно, - сказал мистер Вамми, почему-то решив, что это означает "да". - А ты помнишь, зачем я должен был поехать в Лондон?  
Л немного оживился, и постарался поскорее проглотить остатки пирожного.  
\- Заказать для меня книги по тому списку, который я вчера составил?  
Мистер Вамми вздохнул, и покачал головой.  
Л вытер губы, и сделал еще одно предположение:  
\- Посмотреть для меня документы по Потрошителю в архиве Скотланд-Ярда?  
\- Нет, Л. Я же тебе говорил...  
Л поднапряг память.  
\- Купить мне новый винчестер?  
\- Вообще-то, - сказал мистер Вамми, - я собрался привезти сюда одного очень талантливого малыша. Его зовут Нат Ривер, ему всего пять, и, если я не потороплюсь, его отправят в интернат для аутистов. Мне пришлось потратить кучу времени и денег, чтобы этот ребенок исчез из ведомостей ювенильной опеки. Не хотелось бы начинать все сначала - тем более, что неизвестно, какой вред принесет ему пребывание в спецучреждении. Но мне позвонил Томпсон, и попросил о встрече... Помнишь Томпсона?  
Л помнил. Более того, он знал, что настоящее имя Томсона звучит совершенно иначе, что интересы этого неприметного человека неясной национальности лежат где-то в районе Ближнего Востока, и что любое его появление сопровождается неплохим увеличением одного из тайных банковских счетов. Встреча с Томпсоном была не тем делом, которое можно отложить - даже ради очередного юного гения.  
\- Роджер до вторника будет в Эдинбурге, остальные воспитатели тоже заняты, и я подумал... подумал, а почему бы тебе не съездить в Лондон вместо меня? Все, что ты должен сделать - это зайти на Стефен-роад, и забрать ребенка. А до этого, - опекун улыбнулся той понимающей улыбкой, которая говорила "мне тоже когда-то было шестнадцать", и которую Л ненавидел, потому что иногда она означала, что мистер Вамми вообще ничего не понимает про Л, а иногда - что понимает даже лучше, чем тому хотелось бы, и не всегда удавалось сразу разобраться, какой это из двух случаев, - А перед этим ты можешь погулять по Лондону, зайти куда-нибудь... В общем, немного развлечься. Ты ведь никогда не ездил никуда один.   
Л немного подумал, и уточнил:  
\- Это значит, что я могу взять твой лимузин?  
\- Ты же не умеешь водить.   
\- Я читал, как это делается, - с надеждой произнес Л.  
Но мистер Вамми покачал головой.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поэкспериментировал на чем-то другом... не на Роллс-Ройсе ручной сборки 34-го года выпуска. Ты поедешь на поезде. Это безопасно, и во время встречи меня не будут отвлекать разные мрачные мысли. Но знаешь, что? Если все будет в порядке - в переговорах с Томпсоном, имею в виду, в том, что ты справишься с поручением, я не сомневаюсь, - то я подумаю о том, чтобы купить тебе собственную машину. Что-нибудь такое, подходящее твоему возрасту.  
"Что-то, что не жалко будет угробить", - перевел для себя Л.  
Что ж, главное, что мистер Вамми дал обещание - а детали можно будет утрясти позже. "Что-нибудь, подходящее твоему возрасту" - очень широкое понятие, и Л постарается растянуть его еще больше.  
Может даже, до размеров легкого самолета.

***  
Красная кирпичная стена вокзала дернулась, и медленно поплыла мимо окна. Л, сбросив кроссовки, с ногами забрался на сидение. В карманах - набитых перед отъездом всякими полезными вещами, вроде набора отмычек, горсти конфет, увеличительного стекла, шоколадки, полицейских наручников, пинцета, зажигалки, одноразовых медицинских перчаток, слипшегося комка засахаренной вишни, выкидного ножа и мотка изоленты, - что-то зазвенело, и болезненно впилось в бедро. Л немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, надвинул на лоб капюшон куртки, и закрыл глаза.  
Ровный стук колес успокаивал, ненавязчиво напоминая о том, что вчера Л засиделся далеко за полночь, и что в ближайший час, в общем-то, ему совершенно нечего делать. Можно, конечно, поразмышлять над парочкой интересных загадок, или почитать газету... но гораздо приятнее просто подремать, бесцельно перескакивая от одного видения к другому, и от реальности - к вымыслу. Перед мысленным взором Л промелькнул мистер Вамми, похлопывающий по крылу новенькой "Чесны", Томпсон - наглухо закутанный в паранджу, но узнаваемый благодаря прижатой к груди папке с секретными документами, уплывающие вниз столбики цифр - они значили что-то важное, но Л никак не удавалось уловить закономерность, - огромный торт, похожая на пуделя блондинка, слишком громко переживающая о том, что опаздывает к своему психотерапевту, Бейонд, прошедший через весь вагон в поисках свободного места...  
"Бейонд?" - подумал Л, мгновенно проснувшись. Севшая напротив блондинка рылась в сумочке, продолжая громогласно посвящать всех невольных слушателей в историю своих постоянных опозданий. Через несколько сидений, у самой двери, виднелась черная макушка, которая, в общем-то, могла принадлежать кому угодно - и которая сразу же вызвала у Л нешуточное беспокойство. Вытянув шею, он попытался разглядеть какие-то подробности, но добился лишь того, что чуть не свалился на пол.  
Бейонду нечего было здесь делать - в этом Л мог поклясться чем угодно, от шнурков на кроссовках, до еще не купленного четырехместного самолета. Бейонд в эту минуту должен был сидеть в классе по физике, или в карцере, или перед психологом, пытающимся промыть ему мозги - но уж никак не в том же поезде, в котором Л ехал в Лондон.  
"Разве что он что-то задумал", - сказал себе Л, и медленно на ноги. "А может, он мне приснился? Нет, я должен проверить - и, если я прав, что-нибудь предпринять, иначе это добром не закончится".

Это и в самом деле был Бейонд. Прикрыв глаза, он то ли дремал, то ли о чем-то думал, и Л позволил себе потратить целую секунду на то, чтобы посмаковать этот момент - Бейонд, беззащитный, находящийся полностью в его власти, но еще об этом не подозревающий. А потом ловко втиснулся между Бейондом и уткнувшимся в газету немолодым плешивым мужчиной, и в один миг надел на него наручники.  
\- Мистер Вамми будет недоволен тем, что ты опять сбежал, - прошептал он, почти прижавшись губами к холодному уху, и, одновременно, защелкивая второй наручник на собственном запястье.  
\- Пусть отсосет, - так же тихо ответил Бейонд - к неудовольствию Л, совершенно равнодушно, как будто ему не было обидно, что его поймали в самом начале побега.  
Затем Бейонд вскочил, выпрыгнул в проход, едва не оторвав Л руку, и резко дернул за стоп-кран. Кто-то закричал, рядом оглушительно заревел ребенок, вперемешку с плачем до Л донеслась ругань и грохот свалившихся в проход сумок, и над всем этим можно было расслышать уверенный, профессиональный голос приближающегося проводника.  
\- Сейчас разберемся, что произошло, не беспокойтесь! Уверен, леди, это чья-то глупая шутка, а не террористы! Сядьте на свое место, и не волнуйтесь!   
\- Ты что задумал? - выкрикнул Л, морщась от боли в ободранной до крови руке. - Черт, сейчас нам придется столько всего объяснять... И я не уверен, что нас все равно не заберут за хулиганство!  
\- Тогда - бежим, - предложил Бейонд, и бросился к выходу.  
Наручник опять болезненно сдавил Л руку - и вынудил волей-неволей последовать за Бейондом.

2.  
Сумасшедший бег по осыпающейся, скользящей под ногами насыпи, между пыльных бетонных стен и глухих заборов промзоны закончился резко и неожиданно - фонарным столбом, внезапно возникшим на углу улицы, стуком, раздавшимся, когда лоб Бейонда с размаху ударился о голову Л, и сверкнувшими перед глазами искрами.  
Полуметровая цепочка, соединявшая две руки, натянулась, со скрежетом царапнула чугун, и обвисла.  
\- Смотри, куда бежишь! - взвыл прямо над ухом Бейонд. - Если у тебя вдруг возникли суицидальные намерения, и ты решил разбить себе башку, то я тут причем?  
Л издал неопределенный звук, означавший, что инсинуации Бейонда имеют такое отдаленное отношение к истине и так глупы, что даже не заслуживают членораздельного ответа, и принялся осторожно ощупывать голову. Он почти ожидал обнаружить в ней трещину, сочащуюся кровью и мозгом, и, не найдя ничего, не найдя ничего, кроме небольшой припухлости в центре лба, с облегчением вздохнул. И почему люди так любят взаимные прикосновения? Сам Л прибегал к ним только в крайних случаях, когда никакой другой возможности восстановить справедливость просто не оставалось - да и то старался использовать, в основном, ноги.  
"Интересно, а что думает на этот счет Бейонд?" - вдруг подумал он.  
В следующую секунду он узнал, что Бейонд совершенно не против тактильных контактов - потому что тот схватил его за шею, и сделал попытку раздавить ему гортань.  
\- Ыггх... - предупредил Л, перед как ударить Бейонда в живот. - Пфф... Пусти, придурок.  
\- Уфф... Какого фига ты вообще сел в тот поезд?  
\- А зачем ты решил сбежать? - просипел Л, потирая шею и приходя к выводу, что физический контакт с Бейондом ему нравится даже меньше, чем со всеми остальными людьми.  
Похоже, что тот - в кои-то веки! - был с ним согласен. Едва распрямившись после удара, он постарался отойти от Л так далеко, как только ему позволила метровая цепочка.  
\- Это мое дело. Может, мне просто надоело смотреть на ваши скучные рожи. Правда, я не уверен, что совершил стоящий обмен - твоя рожа противнее, чем все остальные скопом. Особенно с такого близкого расстояния.  
\- А ты с такого близкого расстояния напоминаешь иллюстрацию к книгам Ломброзо.  
\- Так в чем проблема? Расстегни наручники, и попрощаемся! Займешься своими делами, а я займусь своими.  
"Черт. Я же совсем забыл о ребенке!" - вдруг сообразил Л.  
Еще не решив, как поступить, он медленно полез в карман за ключом. Такое случалось и раньше - было в Бейонде нечто, вызывавшее у Л хватательный рефлекс, почти независимый от его сознания. Он чувствовал себя гончей, заметившей в кустах кончик лисьего хвоста, или котом, перед которым зашуршали привязанным к веревочке фантиком. И всякие второстепенные вещи, вроде необходимости отвезти в Вамми-Хаус очередного гениального младенца, просто вылетали у Л из памяти.  
"Только на время, - напомнил он себе. - "Я не какой-нибудь безответственный тип, вроде Бейонда. Я не забыл о поручении - просто отложил его. И ведь Квилш сам сказал, что я могу развлечься!"  
\- Ну? - поторопил его Бейонд. - Я не особо стеснительный, но на нас уже начинают поглядывать - и лучше бы отсюда убраться. Желательно, в разных направлениях.  
Он повертел головой, словно высматривая тех, кто мог бы заинтересоваться двумя застрявшими возле фонарного столба подростками, и вдруг громко крикнул.  
Велосипедист на другой стороне улицы от неожиданности вильнул в сторону, и, чудом избежав столкновения с мусорным ящиком, пригрозил вызвать полицию.  
"Это все из-за его преступных наклонностей", - решил Л, начиная рыться в кармане в поисках ключа, - "Ясно же, на все сто процентов, что он всегда что-то замышляет... И, если честно, я просто хочу его стукнуть!"  
\- Не знаю, что мешает мне позвонить мистеру Вамми, и дать ему координаты этого столба, - сказал он - исключительно для того, чтобы увидеть, как перекосится физиономия Бейонда.  
Понятное дело, он блефовал. Ни в коем случае не стал бы он отрывать мистера Вамми от разговора с Томпсоном, но блеф произвел впечатление. Бейонд насупился, и попытался лягнуть Л в коленку.  
\- Стукач, - прошипел он.  
\- С другой стороны, - продолжил Л, отшатываясь в сторону, и делая вид, что колеблется, - Я мог бы тебя отпустить. А потом как-нибудь использовать твой побег.  
Ключ все не находился, и Л уже начал немного нервничать, потому что меньше всего на свете ему хотелось шарить при Бейонде по всем карманам. И он начал говорить, надеясь, что это даст ему выигрыш во времени.  
\- Я мог бы тебя отпустить, а потом шантажировать, что расскажу обо всем Квилшу. Или выследить тебя... И, кстати - зачем ты вообще дернул стоп-кран? Ты же мог тихо доехать со мной до Лондона, а там что-нибудь придумать.  
\- Дай подумать... Может, мне не нравится, когда на меня надевают наручники до того, как я делаю что-то противозаконное? То есть, пойми меня правильно - если на меня надевают наручники после того, мне это тоже не нравится. Но первый вариант меня просто бесит! Ты еще долго будешь копаться?  
\- Да ладно, куда тебе торопиться? - Л вдруг понял, что бумажника, лежавшего в том же кармане, что и ключ, тоже нет на месте. И если ключ был достаточно маленьким, чтобы затеряться среди множества других вещей, то объяснить исчезновение бумажника можно было только одним...  
\- Ты еще успеешь попасть в неприятности. Или у тебя запланировано какое-то важное дело? Может, какое-нибудь преступление, на разгадку которого я потрачу две-три секунды?  
\- Мозгов не хватить - меня разгадывать. Похоже, что ты даже в собственном кармане путаешься. Где уж тебе...  
Неожиданно Бейонд осекся, и, быстро облизнув губы, прошептал:  
\- Ты его потерял? Ты умудрился потерять чертов ключ от наручников?  
Л вздохнул, и вытащил руку из кармана.  
\- Ну... - протянул он, - В общем, это правда. На все сто процентов.  
Сказав это, он сразу же отступил в сторону и встал в защитную стойку, но Бейонд, вместо того, чтобы ударить, издал странный фыркающий звук и осторожно стукнулся лбом о фонарный столб. Потом - еще раз. И еще.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - тихо спросил Л, испугавшись, что от такой новости не слишком крепкие мозги Бейонда поехали окончательно. - Если рассуждать логически, то это не самое худшее, что могло случиться. Где-нибудь здесь наверняка найдется мастерская, в которой мы сможем позаимствовать нужные инструменты. Уверен, что освободиться от наручников без ключа не сложнее, чем вскрыть сейф Роджера...  
\- А ты вскрывал? - с любопытством осведомился Бейонд, оборачивая к Л смеющееся лицо.  
\- Два раза, - признался Л, не уточняя, что в первый раз его поймали на горячем, и на три дня лишили интернета. - Ничего особенного. И тут, наверное, тоже все просто.  
\- Угу, осталось только найти мастерскую, и побыстрее, - пробормотал Бейонд, с тревогой поглядев куда-то вдаль.  
Л обернулся - и быстро распутал обмотавшуюся вокруг столба цепочку.  
Стоявшая на углу компания не понравилась ему с первого взгляда. Что-то подсказывало, что для этих людей тактильный контакт является не только необходимостью, но и основным способом общения, особенно - с забредшими в их район чужаками.  
И проверять, так ли это на самом деле, Л не хотелось.

3.

Два человека вполне могут справится с пятью своими ровесниками, особенно если учесть, что один из этих пяти - неповоротливый толстяк, смахивающий в своей сине-зеленой футболке на огромный глобус, а другой, судя по цвету лица и заметному даже с расстояния тремору, страдает от такого жестокого похмелья, что единственная исходящая от него опасность - это запах перегара.  
Но победа обойдется дорого. Л сразу же определил главаря этой компании - высокого и широкоплечего, с выбритой налысо головой и четко обрисованными мышцами, говорившими о долгих часах в качалке. Его кулаки могли обеспечить больничную койку с одного удара, а прищуренные глаза смотрели на Л и Бейонда так, что становилось ясно - этот удар не за горами.  
Еще двое выглядели не так угрожающе, но и с ними Л предпочел бы встретиться при других обстоятельствах. Высокий парень в разрисованной черепами футболке явно успел выучить пару-тройку особо грязных приемов, а сломанный нос и подбитый глаз его приятеля говорил о том, что эти приемы далеко не всегда срабатывали так, как надо, намекая на необходимость потренироваться на ком-то послабее - вроде пляшущих вокруг столба фриков.  
Да, из этой стычки вряд ли удастся выйти без потерь - и еще более сомнительно, что дамы из опекунского совета отдадут ребенка человеку с разбитым носом и в грязной футболке.  
\- Бежим? - предложил Л, все как следует обдумав.  
\- Бежим, - покорно согласился Бейонд.  
И бросился бежать.  
От неожиданного рывка Л споткнулся и едва не пропахал носом тротуар, но все же ему удалось удержаться на ногах. Длинным прыжком он обогнал Бейонда - которому, казалось, было безразлично, что к его руке прикреплено другое тело, - и выкрикнул:  
\- Не туда!  
Но вряд ли Бейонд его услышал. В этот момент он пушечным ядром влетел в центр замершей от изумления компании, и со всей силы пнул в живот ее предводителя.  
\- Несправедливо!.. - успел сказать Л, когда инерция заставила его столкнуться с огромным, как воздушный шар, толстяком. Толстяк попытался загородиться от удара пакетом с чипсами, но тонкая фольга оказалась плохой защитой. Хрустящие пластинки, пачкая футболку жиром и крупинками перца, посыпались Л за шиворот, и это оказалось последней каплей.  
Толстяк, опрокинувшись на спину, задергался и зашарил руками по тротуару, но Л уже потерял к нему интерес, сосредоточившись на новом противнике - мистере Сломанном Носе. Цепь от наручников то натягивалась, то провисала чуть ли не до земли, и в самый неподходящий момент дергала за запястье. На мгновение Л пришло в голову, что было бы разумнее скоординировать свои действия с Бейондом, но он тут же от нее отказался.  
Идея о сотрудничестве с другим человеком была слишком непривычной, чтобы экспериментировать с ней в середине драки.  
К тому же, Бейонд вряд ли на это согласился бы.  
"А может, вырубить и его?" - подумал Л, когда перед ним промелькнул взлохмаченный затылок. - "Просто на всякий случай..."  
Эта идея понравилась ему гораздо больше - тем более, что он не сомневался, что Бейонд обязательно воспользовался бы возможностью отправить его в нокаут, и свалить все на местное хулиганье.  
Но увы - как раз в этот момент чей-то кулак врезался Л в живот, и ему стало не до размышлений. Он пнул кого-то в коленную чашечку, с разворота ударил кулаком по захрустевшему уху, взвыл, когда чья-то нога прошлась по его ребрам, опять ударил - вслепую, потому что кто-то тяжело навалился ему на спину, - упал на колено, и, выхватив нож, резанул по потянувшимся к горлу пальцам.  
Над ухом тоненько выматерились, и тяжесть с плеч исчезла. Зато запахло перегаром - да так, что Л в очередной раз подумал о бегстве. Не глядя, он ткнул в сторону запаха - просто чтобы утихомирить его источник, - и пивная вонь немедленно сменилась воплями, однообразно повторяющими: "Мой глаз! Мой глаз!"  
"Я всегда знал, что все высказывания о том, что алкоголь будит воображение - ложь", - подумал Л, пряча нож в карман, и оглядывая поле боя.  
Бритоголовый главарь обзавелся таким внушительным количеством новых шишек, что имел все шансы подтвердить френологическую теорию о влиянии формы черепа на судьбу. Во всяком случае, его ближайшее будущее отныне было крепко связано с протертыми супами, больничными койками и таблетками от головных болей. Обладатель сломанного носа дополнил свою коллекцию травм сломанной ногой, любитель дешевого алкоголя выл, прижимая ладони к окровавленному лицу, и только толстяк, столкнувшийся с Л в самом начале драки, практически не пострадал. Так и не сумев перевернуться на живот, он каким-то образом умудрился отползти в сторону, и теперь задумчиво глядел в небо, хрустя подобранными с земли чипсами.  
Бейонд закончил прыгать по черепастой футболке, и, когда находившееся внутри нее тело перестало сопротивляться, наклонился, и прислушался к всхлипывающему дыханию.  
\- Жить будет, - провозгласил он через секунду, а потом, глянув на болтающиеся на кусочках кожи пальцы, добавил: - А вот заниматься работой, требующей мелкой моторики - вряд ли.  
\- Мне безразлично, - сообщил Л, с сомнением глядя на свою футболку - измятую, забрызганную кровью и покрытую какими-то странными пятнами. Человеку в такой футболке он не доверил бы даже конфетный фантик - не то что ребенка, от благополучия которого зависит возможность уговорить опекуна на покупку "Чесны". - Они сами нарвались. И ты, кстати, тоже нарываешься. С чего вдруг ты решил ввязаться в драку? Мы вполне могли убежать.  
\- Ха, - сказал Бейонд, - Я не убегаю. Никогда. Ни от кого. Я иду напролом, и черепа побежденных хрустят под моими ногами. Никто и ничто не заставит меня отступить и сбежать...  
\- Сколько пафоса, - пробормотал Л. - И, кстати - помнишь тот случай, когда ты убегал от экономки, и полдня прятался в кустах в парке? А потом пошел дождь, и ты залез ко мне в комнату, и попросил не выдавать тебя.  
Бейонд недовольно насупился.  
\- Врешь ты все, - проворчал он. - Не так все было. И вообще ничего не было - это тебе привиделось. Может, тебе стоит провериться у врача? Вдруг у тебя галлюцинации?  
Он дернул за цепочку, и Л был вынужден последовать за ним.  
Остановившись возле толстяка, Бейонд ухватил его за руку, и потянул. Через секунду, поняв, что Л не собирается ему помогать, он обернулся, и возмущенно поинтересовался:  
\- Чего застыл? Помогай!  
\- Зачем он тебе? Пусть лежит, - пожал плечами Л. - У него есть еще... ага, двенадцать с половиной пластинок чипсов, даже восемнадцать с половиной - если ему удастся вытянуть руку, - так что скучать он не будет. И он нам не мешает. Давай лучше убираться отсюда, пока нас не повязали.  
\- Так ты что - не понял, в чем состоял мой план? - удивился Бейонд. - Это же так просто! Смотри, этот парень отлично понимает, что с ним могут сделать - и уже поэтому готов с нами сотрудничать. А если мы поможем ему встать на ноги - в прямом, а не метафорическом смысле, разумеется, в метафорическом ему уже вряд ли что-то поможет, с таким-то уровнем интеллекта, - то он с удовольствием подскажет нам, где здесь есть не слишком законопослушные автомастерские или что-то в этом роде. Короче, место, в котором нас снабдят отмычками или хотя бы кусачками.  
\- Я подскажу! - быстро прохрипел толстяк, быстро уловив в речи Бейонда основную тему. - У меня тут везде знакомые, бля буду, они все устроят, без проблем! Помогите встать, ну?  
\- Поможем, поможем, - проговорил Бейонд, опять склоняясь над глобусообразной тушей. На этот раз Л последовал его примеру, и помог задыхающемуся толстяку встать на ноги.  
\- Поможем, только ты уж не обмани нас, - ласково продолжил Бейонд. - Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы надели эти наручники, потому что хотели поиграть в особенную игру - про озабоченного полицейского и его жертву?  
\- Не...  
Похоже, до сих пор такое и в самом деле не приходило ему в голову, но слова Бейонда подтолкнули воображение толстяка в совершенно нежелательном направлении. Л увидел это по легкой гримасе отвращения и любопытства, искривившей его губы, и решил, что пришла пора вмешаться.  
\- Это, - объявил он, махнув рукой в сторону Бейонда, - маньяк и серийный убийца, виновный в смерти ста двадцати шести человек. Он их съел, - добавил он для усиления впечатления, и, решив, что ужаса никогда не бывает слишком много, уточнил: - Сырыми, вырезая самые нежные части у все еще живых, сопротивляющихся и воющих от боли тел. Впрочем, если тебя это утешит, то к моменту смерти эти люди сошли с ума от перенесенных пыток, и вряд ли соображали, что с ними делали. Мне удалось поймать его, но в процессе с нами произошла одна неприятная история, в результате которой мы лишились ключа от наручников.  
\- Так, может, оно к лучшему? - предположил толстяк, сразу углядев слабое место в истории Л.  
Но Бейонд тут же разрушил его надежды.  
\- Не беспокойся, ты точно не в моем вкусе, - сообщил он. - Я предпочитаю постное мясо. А вот если этот сыщик сойдет с ума, потому что наручники экранируют луч, управляющий его электронным мозгом - тогда нам всем конец... Да, не удивляйся - полиция уже давно использует замаскированных под людей роботов. Только вот эти роботы без управляющего луча глючат, и начинают убивать вообще всех, без разбора - поэтому лучше поскорее дать его мозгам настроиться на управляющий луч.  
\- Я не верю, что он робот, - заявил толстяк, собрав остатки здравомыслия. - Сколько будет шесть тысяч пятьсот двадцать три умножить на две тысячи сто сорок восемь?  
\- Четырнадцать миллионов одиннадцать тысяч четыреста четыре, - буркнул Л. - Ну что, пошли? Пока я не начал всех убивать. И угадай, с кого я начну, - тихо сказал он Бейонду.

4.  
"Мне это снится", - думал Л, косясь на разрисованные граффити стены. - "Не могло такое случиться со мной наяву, просто не могло!"  
Он крепко зажмурился, втайне надеясь, что все исчезнет, как только он опять откроет глаза, и что маячившая впереди огромная сине-зеленая футболка превратится в мирный пейзаж, проплывающий за окном поезда. И тут же, споткнувшись, впечатался лбом в широкую спину.  
\- Упс. Похоже, у кого-то сели батарейки. Скоро наш робокоп пойдет в разнос, в воздухе будут летать оторванные конечности, запылают дома, и небо затянет черным дымом...  
\- Брешешь, - неуверенно произнес толстяк.   
\- Да никогда!..  
Л выпрямился, и прицельно врезал локтем Бейонду по ребрам.  
\- Извини, - тут же сказал он, - видеокарта глючит.  
И, прежде чем Бейонд успел что-то ответить, наступил ему на ногу.  
\- Тебе нужен ремонт, - прошипел тот, запрыгав на одной ноге. - Срочный. И я об этом позабочусь, не сомневайся! Молоток и плоскогубцы - вот лучшие друзья свихнувшихся робокопов.   
\- Не уверен, что смогу доверить тебе такое тонкое дело, - пробормотал Л, с легкостью увернувшись от пинка, оказавшегося обманным движением, и тут же получив по уху. - Эй!.. Собьешь настройки!  
\- Хуже не будет, - самоуверенно заявил Бейонд.  
Впрочем, всем этим пинками и щипкам не суждено было перерасти во что-то серьезное. Во-первых, не так-то легко драться, когда не можешь отойти от противника дальше, чем на полметра - на метр, если вытянуть руку, - а во-вторых, Л не сомневался, что Бейонд, так же, как и он сам, чувствовал враждебность пустых пространств, заросших жухлой мелкой травой и какими-то желтыми цветочками и растрескавшихся бетонных стен, за которыми можно было разглядеть какие-то подъемники, ребристые контейнеры и сваленные в кучи ящики. В воздухе пахло мазутом и копотью, а вскоре к этому запаху присоединился еще один, тяжелый и слишком хорошо знакомый.  
\- Что это? - нахмурился Л. - Откуда это воняет?  
\- Склады с говядиной, - пояснил толстяк - и, несмотря на обыденность этих слов, Л вдруг почувствовал, как по его спине пробежали мурашки.  
\- Идем быстрее, - потребовал он. - Где эти мастерские? Если ты нам наврал...  
\- Мы почти пришли!  
Запыхтев, толстяк забрался на осыпающуюся насыпь, и махнул рукой.  
\- Лезьте сюда, если не хотите топать через проходную, - крикнул он, показав на зиявшую в бетонном заборе дыру.  
Дыра выглядит так, словно ее проделали еще во времена Второй мировой - оплавленные края, копоть, торчащая из бетона арматура, - или перенесли из будущего, из какого-нибудь апокалиптического столетия, в котором немногие выжившие после атомных бомбардировок люди прячутся от полчищ голодных зомби.  
Л очень не хотелось лезть вслед за толстяком - и потому, что вонь тухлого мяса становится все сильнее, и потому, что в течение нескольких секунд он будет ограничен в движениях и почти беззащитен, и он на мгновение замялся, но Бейонд тут же нетерпеливо подтолкнул его в спину.

На той стороне пахло не столько порченым мясом, сколько бензином, разогретым металлом, краской и резиной. Похоже, что всем было глубоко наплевать на появившуюся из дыры троицу. Л заметил один или два нелюбопытных взгляда, но большинство мужчин, возившихся возле автомобилей самых разнообразных марок, расцветок и степени сохранности, даже не повернули головы.  
Не то, чтобы это успокаивало. Что-то подсказывало, что в случае убийства эти люди тоже будут смотреть в другую сторону - к примеру, с преувеличенным вниманием изучать царапину на лакировке, или сдутую шину.   
На всякий случай Л нащупал в кармане нож.  
\- Где твои знакомые? - повернулся он к толстяку.  
\- Один момент! Щас позову, - булькнул тот, и с неожиданной легкостью скрылся за разбитым кузовом "БМВ".  
\- Скорей бы, - вздохнул Л. - Последний час определенно прошел не так, как я планировал - и мне хотелось бы это поскорее исправить.  
\- Не так сильно, как мне, - проворчал Бейонд. - И если учесть, что это ты нарушил мои планы, нацепив на меня наручники и посеяв ключи, то тебе придется как следует постараться, чтобы загладить вину.  
\- Ключи наверняка вывалились из кармана, когда мы с тобой спрыгнули с поезда. Если бы не ты, не стоп-кран, и не твое желание уйти от ответственности, то все было бы в порядке!   
Бейонд картинно закатил глаза.  
\- О, ну правильно! Давай, ищи, кто виноват в твоих проблемах. Ты обязательно найдешь - ты же отличный сыщик.  
Л куснул себя за ноготь - и, кажется, прокусил палец, потому что рот немедленно наполнился металлическим привкусом.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я веду себя по-детски? - пробормотал он.  
Он ожидал, что Бейонд подтвердит свои слова, попавшись в ловушку перечисления "детских" признаков поведения и других Л-недостатков, но тот только передернул плечами, и с независимым видом уставился на стену, где среди множества ругательств мелькали тщательно выписанные иксы и игреки.  
\- Я был уверен, что ты что-то задумал, - продолжил Л, не дождавшись ответа. - Я и сейчас в этом уверен. Все твои прошлые побеги - чем они закончились? Миссис Экли из министерства сидит на таблетках и перешла в католичество, потому что они признают существование призраков, винчестерский музей современной живописи до сих пор судится из-за испорченной тобой картины, а дирекция Кенсингтонского парка все еще ищет того типа, который раскрасил скульптуры в натуральные цвета! В натуральные цвета людей, с которых была содрана кожа! Знаешь, какое впечатление это произвело на первых посетителей? А на мистера Вамми, который услышал об этом за ланчем? Знаешь, что он сделал?   
Л встал так, чтобы заглянуть Бейонду прямо в глаза.  
\- Он заставил меня придумать всем этим случаям объяснение, отводившее от Вамми-Хауса все имеющиеся подозрения, и устроить так, чтобы виновных искали в другом месте.   
Бейонд слегка сощурил глаза.  
\- Я мог бы догадаться, что это ты все испортил, - сказал он, прежде чем размахнуться, и ударить Л в лицо.  
Л отпрыгнул в сторону - он уже научился куда больше опасаться тех моментов, когда Бейонд выглядел спокойным и невозмутимым, чем когда он ехидничал и нес всякую чушь, - и только поэтому кулак скользнул по его уху, не принеся заметного вреда.  
\- Кто теперь ищет виноватых? - поинтересовался он, делая шаг влево, к ожидавшему перекраски алому "поршу" без номерных знаков.  
\- Я не ищу, я уже нашел, - буркнул Бейонд, перехватывая занесенную для удара руку, и прижимая Л лицом к запыленному стеклу. - Слушай, как ты меня достал... Я просто развлекался, понятно? Потому что иначе можно тронутся мозгами, или стать придурком, вроде тебя, зацикленным на игре в сыщиков, или начать подсчитывать баллы, и хвастаться, что занял первое место в списке. Я так не хочу, ясно?  
Бейонд сильнее заломил Л руку за спину, и боль помогла тому прийти в себя.  
\- Труп, - прохрипел он. - Убийство.  
\- Я же говорю - у тебя одностороннее мышление, ты везде видишь убий...   
Не договорив, Бейонд заглянул в машину.  
\- Черт. На этот раз ты не ошибся.  
На заднем сидении красного "порша" лежало тело прошитое пистолетными выстрелами тело. Судя по тому, что удавалось рассмотреть, этот тип был из тех, чья жизнь и смерть остается незамеченной, но сейчас ему на мгновение удалось завладеть вниманием гениального детектива.  
\- А вот теперь, - сказал Л, без усилий выворачиваясь из ослабевшего захвата, - бежим!  
Бейонд глянул поверх машины, и покачал головой.  
\- Поздно. Они заметили, что мы толчемся возле "порша". Через пять секунд нас догонят, и начнут бить. Монтировками. Больно. Скорее всего, до смерти.  
Л быстро посмотрел на переговаривающихся мужчин. Высокие, широкоплечие, с выглядывавшими из-под футболок татуировками, они никуда не торопились - да им это и не нужно было. Два подростка, чье единственное преимущество - ловкость, - ограничено соединявшими их наручниками не были для них серьезными противниками.  
Он опять посмотрел внутрь машины - на этот раз, не на мертвеца, а на водительское место.  
Кто-то забывчивый - или, скорее всего, чувствоваший себя в полной безопасности, - оставил в замке зажигания ключи.  
\- Помоги, - сказал Л, и дернул на себя дверь "порша".  
\- Ты умеешь водить?  
\- Типа того. Главное - вырваться с территории, а там мы как-нибудь оторвемся.  
\- Я чувствую, что в этом есть какой-то подвох, - пробормотал Бейонд. - Но с другой стороны, какой у нас выход? Лично я - противник бессмысленного насилия, особенно, если оно направлено на меня. Ай!  
От резкого рывка Бейонд стукнулся лбом о приборную доску, и выругался.  
\- Еще раз спрашиваю - ты водить умеешь?  
\- Я еще ни разу не проиграл в "Carmageddon", - хладнокровно ответил Л. - Это считается?

5.  
Порш рванул с места, подпрыгнув на люке, как взбрыкнувший жеребец. Вцепившись в руль с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев, Л попытался выровнять машину. Но руль вертелся в его руках, как кот, пойманный на месте обычного кошачьего преступления и пытающийся высвободиться из хватки прежде, чем его сунут носом в мокрый ковер. Рядом матерился Бейонд, почему-то выкрикивая ругательства прямо в ухо и явно пытаясь укусить Л за шею.  
Л попытался его оттолкнуть, но без особого успеха. Порш упрямо заваливался на бок, и Бейонд, повинуясь силе тяготения, снова упал Л на плечо, выкрикнув:  
\- Смотри вперед, придурок!  
Л последовал его совету, и немедленно об этом пожалел, потому что впереди была глухая стена.  
И расстояние между ней и Л стремительно сокращалось.  
\- Я не умру, - выдохнул Л, не замечая, что говорит вслух. - не может со мной такого случиться!  
Чья-то рука ободряюще похлопала его по щеке, и он уже собрался было сказать Бейонду что-то ехидное и остроумное (если уж умирать, то хотя бы с красивой фразой на губах), как вдруг заметил, что ноги на этой руке слишком синие, а на серой коже цветут зеленоватые пятна.  
\- Меня тошнит, - пробормотал он, поняв, что уйти на тот свет с красивой фразой ему вряд ли удастся, и оттолкнул навалившегося на спину мертвеца.  
Для чего ему, разумеется, пришлось на мгновение бросить руль.  
\- Придурок! - взвыл Бейонд, не слишком заботясь о том, что такая предсмертная фраза вряд ли войдет в топ самых остроумных и оригинальных афоризмов, и Л принялся лихорадочно вертеть, дергать, нажимать и пинать все, до чего только смог дотянуться.  
Какая-то из подвернувшихся под руку штуковин оказалась тормозом - или чем-то в этом роде, правильного названия Л не помнил, и сейчас оно не имело никакого значения. Важным было только то, что стена вдруг качнулась, вызвав приступ морской болезни, поползла куда-то вбок, и начала медленно отдаляться. Вместо нее перед передним стеклом промелькнуло чье-то искаженное лицо с широко раскрытым ртом. Л даже порадовался, что шум мотора заглушает крики — что-то ему подсказывало, что они окажут разрушительное воздействие на его водительскую самооценку.  
Зато от голоса Бейонда никакого спасения не было.  
\- Поворачивай! - заорал он прямо в ухо.  
\- Как? - раздраженно поинтересовался Л, - я не знаю! Здесь все не такое, как на компе!  
\- Откуда мне знать? Это же не меня Квилш катал на лимузине!Ты должен помнить, за что он хватался!  
\- Обычно - за пистолет, - признался Л. - Иногда - за бумажник.  
Он завертел рулем, на что-то нажал, что-то пнул - и стена на мгновение замерла, а потом отодвинулась еще дальше.  
Сзади что-то громыхнуло и заорало.   
\- Мы на кого-то наехали, - без всякой надобности сообщил Бейонд. - Или на что-то.  
\- Кажется, я понял, что нужно делать, - сосредоточенно ответил Л. - Ничего в этом нет сложного. Достаточно применить интуицию.  
Он опять крутанул руль, сбив мусорный бак и вынудив одного из татуированных работяг отпрыгнуть в сторону с такой резвостью, что это завоевало бы ему золотую медаль на любой олимпиаде, и выехал на площадку перед гаражами.  
\- Прорвались! - крикнул он, увидев открытые ворота.  
Дорога петляла - или, может, это петляла машина в его руках, - но люди разбегались в стороны, больше не пытаясь преградить ему путь.  
Л чувствовал себя королем - нет, богом! - которому повинуется любая техника. Да, в начале у него получилось не очень, и он даже запаниковал — но в конце концов, все оказалось не так уж страшно.   
\- Еще немного - и мы выедем на улицу, - подбодрил он Бейонда, зачем-то пытавшегося протиснуться между сидениями.  
И в этот момент переднее стекло покрылось паутиной мелких трещин с маленьким аккуратным отверстием в центре.  
\- Я на сто процентов уверен, что у них нет разрешения на оружие, - буркнул Л.  
\- А что, если бы тебя пристрелили из пушки, на которую есть разрешение, ты почувствовал бы себя лучше? - прохрипел зажатый между сидениями Бейонд.  
\- Я бы почувствовал себя лучше, если бы Вамми не спрятал от меня ключи от оружейной, - вздохнул Л, вновь ощутив горечь от сотворенной с ним несправедливости.  
В самом деле, пробраться перед поездкой в кабинет, и обнаружить, что вместо ключей на гвоздике наколота записка со словами: "Для того, чтобы съездить за Ривером, пистолет тебе не нужен", было ужасно обидно. И самым обидным было то, что даже тогда, в безопасной тишине пропахшего трубочным табаком кабинета Л не сомневался - пистолет был ему еще как нужен!   
Теперь же его уверенность в этом увеличилась до бесспорных ста процентов.  
\- Пригнись, - сказал он Бейонду, когда по окну расползлись новые трещины, а на приборную доску посыпались осколки стекла. Но Бейонд, игнорируя (как всегда) хороший совет, натянул до предела цепь, и извернувшись, переполз на заднее сидение. Устроившись рядом с мертвецом, он попытался   
втащить его на спинку, в качестве дополнительной защиты от пуль, уже изрешетивших заднее окно.   
\- Теперь я никогда не смогу реализовать свою мечту, и соблазнить какую-нибудь девчонку покататься со мной на машине, - крикнул, не оборачиваясь, Л. - Все время буду помнить, как ты обжимался с трупом!  
\- Значит, я могу записать себе в актив, что спас тебя от следования растиражированным поп-культурой штампам!  
\- Так обычно говорят те, кому вместо секса достаются трупы!  
\- Тебе лучше знать. Ты с трупами встречаешся гораздо чаще, - согласился Бейонд, заставив Л недовольно прикусить язык.  
Ну да, с личной жизнью у него пока не складывалось, но это только временная проблема. Когда-нибудь - когда будет время, - он решит ее так же, как решал все свои проблемы, методично, составив план, собрав всю необходимую информацию, изучив все подозреваемые в пригодности к сексуальному и эмоциональному общению кандидатуры...   
"И тогда посмотрим, кто из нас встречается только с трупами!" - фыркнул Л, покосившись на отражение в запыленном зеркале заднего вида.  
Раз или два мертвец дернулся так сильно, что едва не придавило скорчившегося на сидении Бейонда, и Л мысленно простил незнакомцу все его преступления. В конце концов, этот парень только что принял в себя предназначенные им с Бейондом пули. Может, при жизни он был мелкой сволочью, умудрившейся нагадить даже собственным подельникам - ведь не зря же в нем наделали дырок, - но после смерти он явно изменился к лучшему.

Ворота были уже совсем близко, когда Л заметил, что они выглядят как-то неправильно. И первая неправильность была в том, что никто даже не попытался перегородить "поршу" путь к выходу. Л попытался понять, что это может значить, как вдруг до него дошло - ворота не вели на улицу. За ними скрывалась не свобода, а какое-то огромное помещение - и сейчас Л, не в силах остановить машину, несся прямо в ловушку.  
Он еще успел подумать о том, стоит ли говорить Бейонду о новых неприятностях, или подождать, пока тот сам осознает их размер - и порш, подпрыгнув, въехал внутрь, в холод и смрад.  
В первую секунду Л едва не потерял сознание от вони гнилого мяса и какой-то химии. Запах был подобен удару в лицо, и по сравнению с ним запах, исходивший от валявшегося в салоне мертвеца, казался чем-то незначительным. От этого смрада слезились глаза, и он казался осязаемым, плотным, липнущим к коже, как промасленная ткань.  
\- Куда это мы попали? - поинтересовался с заднего сидения Бейонд.  
\- Склады с мясом, - сказал Л, сморгнув едкие слезы и разглядев в сумраке бесконечные стеллажи и крюки для туш. Розовые, с белыми прожилками окорока, желтоватые свиные туши с темными пятнами опаленной щетины, что-то красное, доверху заполнявшее проволочные корзины - все это выглядело не более аппетитным, чем мертвец с заднего сидения.  
Порш вдруг капризно вильнул, и покрытые изморозью куски мяса посыпались прямо на капот. Взвизгнули забуксовавшие колеса, в следующую секунду к этому звуку добавились хлопки выстрелов, а к мясному смраду вдруг прибавился запах бензина - слишком сильный, чтобы это можно было списать на какую-нибудь мелкую поломку.  
\- Давай убираться отсюда, - решил Л. - Здесь у нас есть шанс от них смыться.  
\- Прощай, Фредди, - пробормотал Бейонд, похлопав мертвеца по изрешеченной груди. - Наша встреча была недолгой, но самой приятной за сегодняшний день.  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты успел дать трупу имя.  
\- Оно было вышито на носовом платке, - сказал Бейонд с достоинством, слегка подпорченным тем, что в этот момент он перелезал через сидение.  
\- Ты рылся у трупа в карманах? Еще лучше, - фыркнул Л, но тут же, не удержавшись, поинтересовался: - Нашел что-нибудь интересное?  
\- Все уже выгребли до меня, - сообщил Бейонд, и, повертев головой, шумно втянул в себя воздух. - Не нравится мне, как здесь пахнет.  
\- Тебе и не должно - если только ты не мясная муха, - буркнул Л, опять помечтав о противогазе. - Или есть что-то, чего я о тебе не знаю?  
Бейонд опять втянул воздух, заставив Л поморщиться - сам он старался дышать ртом, - и тихо выругался.  
\- Запах бензина и жареного мяса. Эти уроды прострелили бензобак, а потом что-то замкнуло и загорелось. Сваливаем!  
Он еще не успел договорить до конца, как Л бросился бежать.   
Бейонд несся рядом, низко наклонив голову и придерживая свисающую до колен цепь.   
\- Нужно найти какое-то укрытие, - крикнул он, - иначе при взрыве нас завалит мороженым мясом, а это не та смерть, о которой я мечтал.  
Л, заметив узкий проход между проволочными стеллажами, махнул рукой.  
\- Сюда!   
Немного притормозив, он добавил:  
\- Все такие склады строятся по типовому образцу. Однажды я расследовал...   
\- Короче, там есть запасной выход?  
\- Да! - успел сказал Л.  
И в этот момент воздух позади них вскипел и сгустился в огненное облако.  
Свиной окорок ударил Л в плечо, рука в наручнике больно дернулась вслед за откатившимся в сторону Бейондом, и, в довершение всего, сверху навалился стеллаж, придавив его к полу.  
Сзади что-то грохотало, слышались выстрелы и крики, но все звуки доносились словно сквозь вату. О том, что Бейонд что-то ему говорит, Л догадался только тогда, когда тот дернул его за рукав.  
\- Не слышу!  
Судя по тому, как задвигались губы Бейонда, тот опять выругался. Потом постучал по полу, отозвавшемуся на удар глухой дрожью.   
\- Люк! - понял Л, и торопливо подполз поближе.  
Вместе они сдвинули в сторону крышку, и заглянули в сырую темноту.  
Л посмотрел на Бейонда, прислушался к далекому вою полицейских сирен, и взвесил все "за" и против".  
"Против" было больше.  
\- Я туда не полезу.  
\- А что, есть другой выход? Мы не выберемся из завала - или выберемся прямо в лапы к бандитам. Или к полиции.  
Л подумал обо всем, что может ждать его в темноте - об огромных крысах, о мокрицах с ядовитыми жвалами, о темноте. В темноте водились чудовища, о которых он не вспоминал с пятилетнего возраста. Что-то подсказывало Л, что за те одиннадцать лет, которые он провел в логичном и рациональном мире, чудища здорово проголодались, и теперь с нетерпением ждут того момента, когда можно будет вонзить в него свои зубы.  
\- Я туда не полезу, - повторил он, отползая от люка.  
\- Трусишь? - хмыкнул Бейонд. - Мы спустимся здесь, и выберемся на соседней улице, где никто не свяжет нас со взрывом. Это прогулка на пять минут. Ну, максимум - десять.  
За пять минут в темноте может случится многое, подумал Л.  
Но Бейонд уже потянул его за руку, и начал спускаться по дребезжащей лестнице.  
Вниз. К чудовищам, разинувшим голодные рты в ожидании свалившейся сверху добычи.  
Л вздохнул и полез следом за ним.

6.

\- Темно, - резюмировал Л.  
И добавил:  
\- Как я и предполагал.  
Рядом зашуршало и звякнуло.  
Л попробовал начать бояться - потому что темнота уже обступила его, оставив только маленький светлый кружок над головой, - но за последний час звяканье и шуршание стало для него слишком привычным, чтобы пугать.  
"Бейонд роется в карманах", - понял он, мимоходом пожалев, что нельзя узнать, что там хранится. У него самого - даже после неудачного прыжка с поезда, - в карманах лежало достаточно вещей, о которых он не хотел бы никому говорить. Там, кстати, лежал и фонарик, но...  
\- Кто-нибудь может заглянуть в люк, и заметить свет, - напомнил Л, прислушиваясь к доносившимся сверху крикам.  
Бейонд, наконец, закончил шуршать, и начал скрипеть.  
\- Я похож на идиота? - огрызнулся он. - Я ощупываю стены, чтобы определить направление.   
"В темноте?" - чуть было не переспросил Л, сразу же представив себе гигантских доисторических мокриц, ядовитые грибы, притаившихся в ожидании добычи крыс-мутантов и отвратительно-мягких слизней. Несмотря на холод, здесь было душно и странно пахло. Л не мог назвать этот запах отвратительным - хотя бы потому, что он был слишком непривычным, чтобы ассоциироваться с известными ему отвратительными вещами, - но ничего приятного в запахе тоже не было.   
Кроме того, легкие Л утверждали, что в этом странно пахнущем воздухе слишком мало кислорода, и все попытки подойти к этому вопросу с научной точки зрения разбивались о невозможность вдохнуть полной грудью.  
"Надо поскорее отсюда выбираться", - подумал Л, и повернулся к смутно различимому в сумраке Бейонду.  
\- Как ты собираешься определить направление к выходу?  
\- Тут должна быть труба, - пробормотал Бейонд, - Нужно посмотреть, куда идет уклон. Тогда мы будем знать, в какую сторону нам повернуть. Я пойду впереди - у меня неплохое ночное зрение, а ты хватайся за меня, и постарайся не навернуться.  
Обругав себя за недогадливость, Л мысленно представил карту Лондона. "Трубы должны идти в юго-западном направлении, и если наложить их на план этого района, то нам нужно пройти примерно сотню футов по левому рукаву туннеля", - решил он.   
Собрался с духом, Л потянулся к стене, чтобы проверить свою догадку - и в следующую секунду его пальцы прикоснулись к чему-то холодному, влажному и дышащему. От неожиданности он вскрикнул и резко отпрянул в сторону.  
\- Держись, блин!.. - прошипел Бейонд, обхватив Л за плечи и прижав спиной к тому влажному и холодному, что ползло по стене. - Если хочешь утопиться в дерьме, то подожди, пока мы освободимся от наручников и друг от друга. После этого я, если хочешь, даже подтолкну тебя.  
\- Там что-то было, - попытался объяснить Л. - Я дотронулся до чего-то живого.  
\- Разве что до мха, да и то - вряд ли. Скорее всего, это был водяной конденсат, - Бейонд хмыкнул, и немного отодвинулся - впрочем не настолько далеко, чтобы Л перестал чувствовать тепло его тела. Его рука продолжала лежать на плече, уже, правда, не впиваясь до синяков, а лишь подстраховывая. Впрочем, когда Л попытался выскользнуть из не слишком дружественной хватки, Бейонд тут же стиснул пальцы и напомнил:  
\- Не дергайся, упадешь.  
"Я тебе это еще припомню", - подумал Л, но промолчал.   
В одном Бейонд был прав - все споры и обиды следовало отложить на "потом", а сейчас...  
\- Нам нужно туда, - Л слегка подтолкнул Бейонда влево. - Я помню карту, и отстойники для уличных вод находятся в той стороне. Когда-то там выловили труп...   
\- Неважно. А где следующий смотровой колодец, не знаешь?  
\- Нет. Но вряд ли это слишком далеко. И лучше бы нам поторопиться, - Л нервно посмотрел в сторону серого пятна вверху, - потому что я слышу голоса возле люка.  
Бейонд молча потянул его за собой. Темнота сразу же стала гуще, насыщеннее, наполняясь невидимой для глаз жизнью. Л вздрогнул, когда откуда-то повеяло сквозняком, и на всякий случай решил держаться поближе к Бейонду.  
\- Не толкайся, - раздраженно прошипел тот.   
\- Сам не толкайся, - буркнул Л, тут же ударив Бейонда по лодыжке.  
\- Еще немного, и я просто отгрызу себе руку, собственными зубами, лишь бы от тебя избавиться!  
\- Отличное решение. Может, приступишь прямо сейчас?  
\- А может, я отгрызу руку тебе?   
\- Я буду сопротивляться, - предупредил Л. - И я тренируюсь каждый день, так что тебе со мной не справиться.  
\- Ха! - фыркнул Бейонд.  
"Хха! - отозвалось эхо.  
Л резко остановился, и прислушался. В туннеле было тихо - если не считать редкой капели и далекого гула, похожего на тот, который издает выливающаяся из ванны вода.  
И звука шагов. Или это был отзывающийся в ушах стук сердца?  
\- Что застрял?   
Л стряхнул охватившее его оцепенение и пробормотал:  
\- За нами кто-то идет.  
Бейонд сразу же замер - как мгновение назад замер Л.   
\- Не похоже, чтобы нас преследовали.  
"Это не бандиты и не полиция", - чуть было не сказал Л, но тут же прикусил язык. В конце концов, у каждого могут быть маленькие слабости. Даже не слабости - нет, это разумная осторожность, что-то вроде привычки время от времени протирать руки обеззараживающими салфетками. Или, в данном случае, не спать, пока хватает сил - а когда сон все-таки приходит, оставлять включенным свет.  
\- Я просто не люблю, когда темно, - хрипло ответил Л. - В темноте может быть... все, что угодно.  
\- Монстры? - хихикнул Бейонд.  
\- Никаких монстров не существует, - быстро ответил Л. - Это проекция наших имманентных страхов, вызванных недостатком достоверной информации!  
\- Ну конечно, - голос Бейонда звучал очень уверенно и Л с облегчением перевел дух. - Никаких монстров не существует.  
Бейонд стоял так близко, что Л слышал, как спокойно стучит его сердце. От него исходило тепло, особенно приятное в промозглой и сырой атмосфере канализации, и он опять приобнял Л за плечи.  
\- Чудовищ не бывает, - продолжил он, - а те истории, что рассказывают... Ну, говорят, что в канализации водятся пираньи-мутанты, или что в коллекторе под Белгравией живет незаконнорожденный ребенок покойной принцессы от ее связи с моржом из Лондонского зоопарка. Так что же, во все это верить?  
Л почувствовал себя немного лучше.   
И в самом деле - что может таиться в темноте, кроме порождений его собственного воображения?  
\- Еще говорят, - прошептал Бейонд, погладив Л между лопатками, - что здесь обитают те, кому нет места наверху, те, кто не выносит солнечного света, те, кто застал совсем другую, неизвестную нам Землю... Но о них известно слишком мало, о них не пишут в желтой прессе и не сочиняют приключенческие романы. Они всегда голодны... Они подкрадываются бесшумно - почти бесшумно, но, если прислушаться, то можно услышать, как шелестит чешуя на их спинах...  
Л почувствовал, как что-то коснулось его лица - холодное, липкое, пахнущее смертью, - и закричал. Оттолкнув Бейонда, он побежал к едва заметному пятну света, подальше от вырвавшихся из подсознания чудовищ. Полиция, бандиты - это все было знакомо и с этим он легко мог справиться. Не без убытков - вроде укоризненного взгляда мистера Вамми, - но мог. Но от того, что обитало в глубине канализации, лучше было держаться подальше.   
За его спиной ругался и сыпал проклятиями Бейонд, вынужденный бежать следом, натыкающийся на стены, оскальзывающийся и спотыкающийся. Он что-то кричал о не понимающих шуток идиотах, но Л не вслушивался - в том числе, и потому, что боялся услышать чешуйчатый шорох догоняющей тьмы. В два прыжка преодолев шаткую лестницу, он взлетел наверх, оттолкнув склонившегося над люком рыжеусого полисмена в прорезиненном комбинезоне, заехал кулаком в челюсть второго, поспешившего на помощь коллеге, полицейского, ударил кого-то в живот, сделал кому-то подножку - и, волоча за собой Бейонда, бросился к неприметной двери с надписью "Кладовщик".  
\- Стой, придурок, - Бейонд, наконец-то, смог дотянуться, схватить Л за плечи и как следует встряхнуть, - Успокоился?  
\- Сам придурок, - буркнул Л, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Заметив картотечный шкаф, он скомандовал:  
\- Помоги, - и начал придвигать шкаф к двери.  
\- Они догадаются, - пропыхтел Бейонд, - спорим, они уже побежали к окну, и через минуту будут нас там ждать!  
\- Значит, надо их опередить.  
Схватив стул, Л ударил по грязному, в дождевых потеках, стеклу, и тут же отскочил в сторону, спасаясь от брызнувших во все стороны осколков.  
\- Быстрее, - нервно потребовал Бейонд, оглядываясь на дверь.  
Под ударами подоспевших полицейских шкаф начал сдвигаться в сторону. До того момента, когда в комнату ворвется жаждущая крови толпа, оставались считанные секунды - и почти целую долю одной из них Л потратил на размышление о том, почему ему так не везет.  
Он ведь не сделал ничего плохого, и ничем не заслужил встречу с разъяренными полицейскими (тот, что получил пяткой между ног, точно никогда ему ничего не простит!), с разъяренными бандитами (некоторых из них наверняка арестовали сразу же после взрыва порша, а это значит, что их посадят в один с Л обезьянник), с разъяренным мистером Вамми. И того, что случилось в канализации, он тоже не заслужил - хотя об этом думать вообще не хотелось.  
"Все это из-за Бейонда", - подвел Л итог, и перелез через подоконник.  
\- У нас есть примерно полминуты, - сказал он, кивнув на прикрытую ящиками дыру в заборе. - Нужно убраться из этого района, и затеряться.  
\- Опять что-нибудь угоним? - хмыкнул Бейонд.  
\- Нет, у меня другая идея. Мы ускользнем отсюда как можно тише, и затаимся на пару часов. Короче, нам нужен выставленный на продажу дом или квартира, - объяснил Л, и, нагнувшись, протиснулся в дыру.

7.  
Л всегда был далек от того, чтобы осуждать людей за их поведение, вкусы или выбор домашней обстановки. До тех пор, пока окружающие не перестраивали погреб под пыточную камеру, не использовали ванную комнату для разделки трупов и не начинали хранить в холодильнике части человеческих тел, они могли заниматься чем угодно - коллекционировать современную живопись, вызывать демонов, разводить кактусы Lophophora williamsii и афганских борзых, застилать любую горизонтальную поверхность вязаными салфетками, отказываться по религиозным соображениям от телевизора или туалета, практиковать веганство и устраивать пьяные оргии.  
Но вот кого он не понимал - так это тех, в чьем доме нет ни ножовки, ни шабера, ни пилы.  
\- Даже плоскогубцев нет, - пробормотал он, шумно роясь на полках в кладовке. - Почему мы вообще залезли в эту квартиру?  
\- Это был риторический вопрос? - отозвался Бейонд. - Если нет, я могу напомнить тебе последовательность событий.  
Л поморщился и отбросил прочь коробку со сломанной мясорубкой.

Невезение, преследовавшее его с самого утра, продолжалось, и выбранный им двор оказался непроходным - наверное, единственным непроходным двором в районе, застроенном стандартными многоквартирными домами. Л и Бейонд успели вскочить в первый попавшийся подъезд, и притаится за жалким укрытием в виде детских колясок и каких-то старых ящиков - а в следующую секунду двор превратился в ловушку, наполненную озлобленной полицией, как заброшенный чердак - осами. Положение казалось безвыходным. Л поглядывал на Бейонда, смутно надеясь, что того озарит какая-нибудь безумная идея - безумная настолько, что не придет в голову никому, кроме настоящего психа, но тот выглядел непривычно растеряным, словно ситуация, в которой они оказались, стала для него полной неожиданностью.  
Голоса полицейских звучали уже совсем близко.   
\- Что будем врать? - одними губами прошептал Л.  
\- Скажи правду, - так же тихо посоветовал Бейонд. - Скажи им, что ты - тот самый Л, и что они должны выстраиваться в очередь, чтобы тебе отсосать. а не лупить тебя по почкам.  
\- Жалеешь, что к тебе никто и никогда выстраиваться в очередь не станет? - огрызнулся Л.  
Раскрыть себя означало признать собственную неизобретательность, не говоря уже о том, что вся история все равно стала бы известна опекуну - и еще куче людей, в том числе и тех, кто отдал бы за любую подобную информацию любые деньги.   
Л покачал головой. Он не пошел бы на это, даже если бы у него и в самом деле была возможность двумя словами убедить полицейских в том, что он - это он.  
\- Может, попробовать рвануть с места, и проскочить мимо? - прошептал Бейонд. - Или возьмем заложников, и потребуем, чтобы нас пропустили, иначе мы их...  
Л так никогда и не узнал, что Бейонд собрался сделать с заложниками, потому что в этот момент на площадке хлопнула дверь, и резкий женский голос позвал:  
\- Марша! Марша, иди сюда! Вытащи туфлю из рта, кому я сказала! Бабуля, сделай что-то с Маршей, она опять ест мои туфли! И позови Дафни - что она там копается? Не ной, Полли, на тебе соску!  
Переглянувшись с Бейондом, Л попытался стать совсем незаметным и слиться со стеной. Впрочем, вышедшая из квартиры молодая женщина не слишком присматривалась к тому, что происходит на площадке. Почти все ее внимание занимал хнычущий и мяукающий сверок в руках. А жалкие остатки интереса к окружающему миру распределялись между цепляющейся за платье девочкой лет пяти, из рта которой свисал ботиночный шнурок, второй девочкой - лет двенадцати, если судить по фигуре, и сорока с лишним - если присмотреться к циничному и усталому выражению лица, - и замыкающей это шествие пожилой женщиной с слишком ярко накрашенными губами и слишком большим количеством бус на морщинистой шее.  
\- Быстрее, бабуля, так мы никогда не уедем!  
\- Это не я три часа перепаковывала вещи, - с достоинством ответила старуха.  
\- Ма, а почему они там сидят?  
\- Марша, выплюнь шнурок, приедем на вокзал - я куплю тебе колу! Дафни, займись Маршей!  
\- Делать мне нечего!  
\- Ма...  
Поотстав, Марша вдруг обернулась, и уставилась прямо на Л пугающим неподвижным взглядом. Потом быстро всосала в себя шнурок - словно макаронину, - облизнулась, и заторопилась вслед за матерью.  
\- Не люблю детей, - передернулся Бейонд и вытер мгновенно вспотевший лоб.  
\- Впервые в жизни чувствую желание с тобой согласиться, - пробормотал Л, вдруг вспомнив о главной цели своей поездки в Лондон.  
А что, если этот Нат Ривер тоже питается шнурками или обладает еще более странными привычками?   
"Я просто постараюсь дотерпеть до Винчестера, а потом сдам его Квилшу - и выброшу из головы", - решил Л. - "Смог же я прожить несколько часов рядом с Бейондом - значит, ребенок тоже вряд ли наградит меня кошмарами".  
Тем временем семейство спустилось вниз, и до Л донеслись обрывки разговора с полицией.  
\- Они уезжают до конца недели, - вдруг прошептал Бейонд, которому, судя по всему, пришла в голову та же мысль, что и Л. - И полицейские знают, что они уехали - так что их квартиру проверять не станут.  
\- Пошли, - кивнул Л, сунув руку в карман и нащупав связку отмычек.

Они успели проскользнуть в квартиру буквально за секунду до появления полиции. Затаившись в пропахшей духами и разогретой пиццей прихожей, они вслушивались в доносившийся с лестницы шум, расслабившись лишь тогда, когда лифт с тихим гулом пополз вниз.  
\- Решили, что мы свернули в другой двор, - сказал Л, устало прислоняясь к стене. - Посидим здесь с часок, приведем себя в порядок - и можно сваливать.   
\- Не забудь про это, - Бейонд многозначительно потряс рукой. - Я надеюсь, здесь найдется ножовка?  
\- Точно. Это - первым делом, - кивнул Л, тут же углядев небрежно прикрытую дверь кладовки, с любопытно высунувшимся в прихожую хоботом пылесоса.   
Он не рассчитывал на что-то особенное. Нельзя было и надеяться, что в квартире, населенной исключительно одинокими женщинами, найдется станок для лазерной резки металла или хотя бы листовые ножницы.   
Но ножовка - это такая вещь, которая есть у всех. Так, по крайней мере, думал до последней минуты Л.  
\- Вот все, что я нашел, - вздохнул он, повертев в руках молоток с неплотно сидящей головкой. - И еще гвоздь. Один.  
\- Чтобы забить в голову малышке Марше, когда она сожрет мамины любимые туфельки, - пробормотал Бейонд. - Ладно, пошли отсюда. Я так понимаю, чистую одежду здесь спереть тоже не удастся - разве что ты склонен разрушать стереотипы и готов примерить юбку...  
Увернувшись от пинка, он хмыкнул и добавил:  
\- Попробуем как-то привести в порядок то, что у нас есть. По крайней мере, умыться нам точно ничего не помешает.

Ванная комната явно была святилищем обитательниц этой квартиры. Десятки разновидностей шампуней, гелей для душа, разнообразных тюбиков и флаконов выстроились перед зеркалом, дурманя голову обманчиво-сладкими запахами. Часть бутылочек пугала предупреждениями про седину и процент аммиака, содержимое еще нескольких было приторно-розовым, а в названиях мелькало слово "принцесса", и в самом низу, возле раковины, весело желтели два пластмассовых утенка - подданные Марши.   
Хмыкнув, Л схватил один из флаконов и выбулькал его в ванну.  
\- Футболки придется сушить на себе, - сказал он, открывая воду, - но лучше так, чем ходить по улицам с пятнами от посещения канализации и обнимашек с трупом.   
Бейонд уже стянул джинсы и осторожно пробовал воду узкой длинной ступней.  
\- Горячо. Еще немного, и можно запросто свариться, - пожаловался он.   
\- Лезь давай. И дай сюда мочалку.  
\- А ты знаешь, что иногда на теплостанциях происходит сбой, и из труб начинает течь вода такой температуры, что с людей заживо слезает кожа? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Бейонд. - Был один случай, в таком же доме, как этот. К одному парню пришла в гости подружка, они покувыркались, а потом парень решил перекурить после секса, а девчонка отправилась в душ. Прошло минут десять - и вдруг дверь в спальню распахнулась. Окровавленный кусок мяса, со свисающими с ребер обрывками кожи, с белыми сварившимися глазами впоз в комнату и прохрипел...  
\- Выдумываешь, - перебил Бейонда Л. - Если бы что-то такое произошло, я бы знал.  
\- Ха, можно подумать! Тут даже состава преступления нет, просто техническая неполадка - так что вряд ли тебе об этом докладывали. Но технические неполадки - это такая штука, на которую можно списать что угодно, - Бейонд странно улыбнулся - это и улыбкой-то назвать было нельзя, его губы просто растянулись, как будто кто-то придерживал их невидимыми пальцами, - и продолжил: - Например, иногда люди думают, что у них забились трубы, потому что из стока начинают выплывать длинные черные волосы...  
\- Хватит, - опять перебил Л.  
Закончив намыливать футболку и убедившись, что самые подозрительные пятна никуда не делись, он встал под душ, чтобы смыть пену.  
\- Мы сейчас не в темноте под землей и тебе не удастся меня напугать, - профыркал он сквозь текущую по лицу воду.  
\- Да неужели?  
Голос Бейонда звучал слишком уж весело. Л тут же открыл глаза - и увидел, как тот держит в руках включенный в розетку фен.  
Сердце Л пропустило удар - чтобы сразу же забиться в два раза быстрее.  
\- Он не работает, я правильно понял? - подчеркнуто спокойным голосом уточнил Л.  
\- Ага, но понял ты это не сразу, - ухмыльнулся Бейонд. - Надеюсь, ты сумел себя сдержать? Мне бы не хотелось сидеть в ванне, в которой кто-то обмочился от ужаса.  
\- Тебе повезло - ты будешь утоплен в чистой ванне, - пообещал Л - и с оглушительным всплеском повалил Бейонда вниз.

Бейонд извивался, как угорь и швырялся в лицо Л мыльной пеной, но был побежден - по крайней мере, Л предпочел истолковать его бульканье как просьбу о пощаде.  
Как выяснилось, он ошибался.  
\- Еще неизвестно, кто кого утопит, - пропыхтел Бейонд, как только Л дал ему возможность поднять голову над водой.  
В следующее мгновение Л почувствовал, как ему в рот вливается мыльная вода и беспомощно залягался.  
\- Но у тебя есть одно достоинство, которого нет у утопленников, - продолжил Бейонд, ослабляя хватку и давая Л возможность вдохнуть, - ты можешь самостоятельно передвигаться. А в нынешней ситуации, - Бейонд потряс наручником, - это немаловажно.  
\- Только из-за нынешней ситуации я и не стану доводить дело до конца - не хочу таскать за собой труп. Но как только мы сможем избавиться от наручников, тебе конец, - буркнул Л.  
\- Не обещай того, чего не можешь исполнить. И передай мне шампунь.  
\- Может, тебе еще и спинку потереть?  
Секунду или две Бейонд делал вид, будто всерьез обдумывает это предложение, но в конце концов покачал головой.  
\- Давай лучше домоемся поскорее, и пойдем сушиться.  
\- Угу, - Л сунул было Бейонду шампунь, но замер, вспомнив кое-что странное. - Слушай, там, в канализации - что это было?   
\- Ты о чудищах спрашиваешь? - оживился Бейонд.  
\- Я мог бы подумать, что это твои шутки, но я знал, где находятся твои руки, - задумчиво произнес Л, - ты никак не мог дотронуться до моего лица. Но в чудовищ я все-таки не верю. Так как ты это сделал?  
Бейонд удрученно покачал головой и отобрал у Л шампунь.  
\- Если ты веришь, что это сделал я, то ты сам придумаешь себе объяснение, - сказал он с преувеличенно-печальным вздохом. - Люди так и поступают, когда сталкиваются с тем, чего не могут объяснить. А чем ты лучше?

8.  
Позже, когда с мытьем было покончено и грязные пятна на футболках превратились в серо-коричневые разводы, Л принял решение.  
\- Как только высохнут футболки, мы съездим на Стефен-роад, заберем ребенка и вернемся в Вамми-Хаус, - объявил он, располагаясь на полу рядом с включенной на полную мощность духовкой.  
Бейонд молча встряхнул рукой, привлекая внимание к свисающей с запястья цепочке.  
Л не смог удержаться от искушения посмотреть на него, как на идиота.  
\- Это же Вамми-Хаус, - напомнил он, - что мы, не найдем там отмычку от наручников? Просто завернем ко мне, перед тем как отвести мелкого к Квилшу - и готово. Иначе мы еще долго будем бегать по Лондону за напильником и от полиции.  
\- А потом невинное дитя будет допытываться у твоего опекуна - "дяденька Вамми, а почему те мальчики, что привезли меня в это чудесное место, были в наручниках? Они что, преступники? Или извращенцы? И куда я попал - в тюрьму или в бордель?" - меланхолично просюсюкал Бейонд, вытягивая ноги во всю длину кухни. - Дяденька Вамми проведет свое личное расследование - и все выйдет наружу, и про полицию, и про разбитый порш, который наверняка находился в розыске по делу об убийстве, но теперь годится лишь на металлолом, а не на улики, и про взлом этой квартиры. Тебе это надо?  
\- С мелким можно будет договориться, - сказал Л, перемещаясь так, чтобы горячий воздух просушил ему левый рукав. - Подкупить. Чем-нибудь шантажировать.  
\- Убить, - продолжил логическую цепочку Бейонд. - Это, кстати, неплохая идея. Человечество ничего не потеряет, если убить каждого третьего из тех, кто бегает по коридорам Вамми-Хауса.  
Л задумчиво потряс наручником. Холодный металл уже успел натереть ему кожу. Вдобавок, цепочка время от времени болезненно цеплялась за волоски, оставляя на коже красные пятна.  
\- Это не рационально, - сказал он, раскачивая цепочку так, чтоб под действием инерции она закрутилась вокруг его запястья, - и расточительно.  
\- И что с того? Ты уверен, что нужно все рационализировать?  
\- Я... - начал Л, но тут же замолчал, сделав вид, будто браслет опять защемил ему кожу.  
Секунду назад он был уверен, что его слова о нерациональности убийства были всего лишь шуткой - и были восприняты, как шутка.   
Но теперь Л почувствовал, что за шуткой кроется что-то еще - что-то гораздо большее, чем обычный треп, - и что шутки об убийстве не имеют никакого отношения к той тревоге, что вдруг кольнула в подреберье. Похоже было, что он что-то упустил в разговоре - как это бывает в тех случаях, когда отвлекаешься на телефонный звонок или шум за окном, и отвечаешь невпопад, удивляясь, почему собеседник странно на тебя смотрит.  
"Что я упустил?" - попытался понять Л. - "Мы говорили об убийстве... нет, мы говорили о новом приемыше... нет, это все не то. Может, все-таки убийство?"  
Это слово постоянно выталкивалось наверх, как резиновая уточка из глубины ванны, но Л подозревал, что в этом виновата его привычка делать стойку на любое упоминание о смерти, особенно - о насильственной. Нет, разговор об убийстве не мог его встревожить. Тогда что же?  
\- Господи, какой же ты скучный, когда вот так пялишься в потолок, как будто там ответы на все случаи, - вдруг сказал Бейонд.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе ближе к холодильнику. Посмотри, там есть сок? Или минералка? Я чувствую себя пирожком в духовке.  
\- До духовки тебе еще сантиметров двадцать, - буркнул Л, дотягиваясь до холодильника. - Но я могу поспособствовать.  
\- И что ты потом будешь делать с моей прожаренной тушкой? Не говоря уже о том, что браслет нагреется и обожжет тебе руку. Нерационально!  
Он рассмеялся, так, как будто сказал что-то ужасно смешное, и потряс рукой рядом с открытой дверцей духовки. Цепь звякнула, соприкоснувшись с раскаленной решеткой и Л показалось, что браслет стал чуть-чуть горячее.  
\- А ведь ты не любишь нерациональных и бессмысленных поступков. Так что давай, посмотри, что там есть в холодильнике, - ухмыльнулся Бейонд.  
Холодильник, конечно, был отключен, но бутылка диетической колы еще не успела нагреться. "Вот оно", - подумал Л, прижимая к щеке прохладный пластик. - "Разговор стал серьезным, когда я сказал, что убийство нерационально. Но убийство тут ни при чем".  
\- Почему тебя так раздражает, что я всегда пытаюсь найти оптимальное решение? Я хочу придумать способ выбраться из этой передряги с наименьшими потерями, только и всего, - сказал он, - Из-за того, что ты дернул стоп-кран, я потерял ключ, но мы можем решить эту проблему - если как следует подумаем.  
\- Дай сюда бутылку, - потребовал Бейонд, не двинувшись с места.  
\- Хочешь пить - протяни руку и возьми, - огрызнулся Л. - И объясни мне, наконец, в чем твоя проблема?  
\- Моя проблема в том, что ты надел на меня наручники, - мрачно сообщил Бейонд. - С этого все и началось, а не со стоп-крана. Кстати, это было на редкость не рациональный поступок - что бы ты со мной делал, даже если бы я вел себя паинькой?   
Запрокинув голову, Л сделал глоток и поморщился.  
\- Выдохлась совсем. И на вкус пресная. Но альтернатива - это какое-то странное молоко, - сообщил он, протянув Бейонду бутылку. - Мне показалось, что в нем что-то шевелилось. Так вот, о том, что я думал с тобой сделать - ничего! Я хотел остановить тебя, заставить вернуться в Вамми-Хаус, чтобы ты не путался у меня под ногами - вот и все. Я думал, что сумею догадаться, зачем ты едешь в Лондон, и как-нибудь... переубедить тебя.  
\- Запугать или шантажировать, - хмыкнул Бейонд. - Все остальное, с твоей точки зрения - слишком расточительно.  
\- Ну, ты определенно не входишь в те две трети, без которых человечество сможет обойтись, - сказал Л, надеясь, что это звучит, как шутка.   
Надеясь, что это и в самом деле - шутка, потому что в последнее время шутки начали звучать как-то неправильно и не смешно.   
"Может, из-за того, что в них вкладывалось в них больше значений, чем они могли в себя вместить", - подумал Л.  
Он пощупал футболку - ткань уже почти высохла, и была на ощупь заскорузлой, как старая, пережившая несколько дождей и засух тряпка. Сквозь густой горьковато-сладкий запах шампуней можно было различить сырой запашок, напоминавший о спуске под землю, но Л понадеялся, что никто не станет так тщательно к нему принюхиваться.   
Он шмыгнул носом, стараясь избавиться от запаха, напомнившего ему о его унижении, и сухо поинтересовался:  
\- Ну что, ты доволен? Если бы не твой дурацкий поступок, мы бы давно разбежались в разные стороны и занялись бы своими делами.   
\- Мой поступок - только продолжение твоего, - парировал Бейонд. - Но я не утверждаю, что это было разумно - дергать за стоп-кран. Я признаю, что поступил не рационально - но я поступил так, как мне хотелось, ясно? И мне плевать, как это отразится на твоих планах. Мне вообще плевать, что ты об этом думаешь!  
Замолчав, он с такой жадностью принялся пить колу, что темные капли потекли у него по подбородку. Л, не отрываясь, смотрел, как они стекают вниз, на шею, как острый язык слизывает образовавшиеся вокруг губ "усы" - и вдруг понял, что произошло в канализации.  
\- Я был прав. Не было никаких монстров, - сказал он. - Ты меня разыграл.  
\- Да ну? И как я это сделал? - Бейонд издевательски заломил бровь. - Ты ведь знаешь, где находились мои руки.  
\- Но я не сразу понял, что трогать можно не только руками, - сказал Л.  
Бейонд не успел отодвинуться - да и не смог бы этого сделать, из-за наручников и из-за того, что он оказался зажатым в углу между стеной и духовкой, - и Л, наклонившись, лизнул его в губы.  
\- Единственным монстром в канализации был ты, - сообщил он, так же быстро отпрянув назад. - Но я не боюсь этой разновидности чудовищ.  
\- А зря, - пробормотал Бейонд. - Очень зря...  
Впрочем, Л с удовлетворением отметил, что явно поймал Бейонда врасплох. 

9.

Позже, когда с мытьем было покончено и грязные пятна на футболках превратились в серо-коричневые разводы, Л принял решение.  
\- Как только высохнут футболки, мы съездим на Стефен-роад, заберем ребенка и вернемся в Вамми-Хаус, - объявил он, располагаясь на полу рядом с включенной на полную мощность духовкой.  
Бейонд молча встряхнул рукой, привлекая внимание к свисающей с запястья цепочке.  
Л не смог удержаться от искушения посмотреть на него, как на идиота.  
\- Это же Вамми-Хаус, - напомнил он, - что мы, не найдем там отмычку от наручников? Просто завернем ко мне, перед тем как отвести мелкого к Квилшу - и готово. Иначе мы еще долго будем бегать по Лондону за напильником и от полиции.  
\- А потом невинное дитя будет допытываться у твоего опекуна - "дяденька Вамми, а почему те мальчики, что привезли меня в это чудесное место, были в наручниках? Они что, преступники? Или извращенцы? И куда я попал - в тюрьму или в бордель?" - меланхолично просюсюкал Бейонд, вытягивая ноги во всю длину кухни. - Дяденька Вамми проведет свое личное расследование - и все выйдет наружу, и про полицию, и про разбитый порш, который наверняка находился в розыске по делу об убийстве, но теперь годится лишь на металлолом, а не на улики, и про взлом этой квартиры. Тебе это надо?  
\- С мелким можно будет договориться, - сказал Л, перемещаясь так, чтобы горячий воздух просушил ему левый рукав. - Подкупить. Чем-нибудь шантажировать.  
\- Убить, - продолжил логическую цепочку Бейонд. - Это, кстати, неплохая идея. Человечество ничего не потеряет, если убить каждого третьего из тех, кто бегает по коридорам Вамми-Хауса.  
Л задумчиво потряс наручником. Холодный металл уже успел натереть ему кожу. Вдобавок, цепочка время от времени болезненно цеплялась за волоски, оставляя на коже красные пятна.  
\- Это не рационально, - сказал он, раскачивая цепочку так, чтоб под действием инерции она закрутилась вокруг его запястья, - и расточительно.  
\- И что с того? Ты уверен, что нужно все рационализировать?  
\- Я... - начал Л, но тут же замолчал, сделав вид, будто браслет опять защемил ему кожу.  
Секунду назад он был уверен, что его слова о нерациональности убийства были всего лишь шуткой - и были восприняты, как шутка.   
Но теперь Л почувствовал, что за шуткой кроется что-то еще - что-то гораздо большее, чем обычный треп, - и что шутки об убийстве не имеют никакого отношения к той тревоге, что вдруг кольнула в подреберье. Похоже было, что он что-то упустил в разговоре - как это бывает в тех случаях, когда отвлекаешься на телефонный звонок или шум за окном, и отвечаешь невпопад, удивляясь, почему собеседник странно на тебя смотрит.  
"Что я упустил?" - попытался понять Л. - "Мы говорили об убийстве... нет, мы говорили о новом приемыше... нет, это все не то. Может, все-таки убийство?"  
Это слово постоянно выталкивалось наверх, как резиновая уточка из глубины ванны, но Л подозревал, что в этом виновата его привычка делать стойку на любое упоминание о смерти, особенно - о насильственной. Нет, разговор об убийстве не мог его встревожить. Тогда что же?  
\- Господи, какой же ты скучный, когда вот так пялишься в потолок, как будто там ответы на все случаи, - вдруг сказал Бейонд.  
\- Что?  
\- Тебе ближе к холодильнику. Посмотри, там есть сок? Или минералка? Я чувствую себя пирожком в духовке.  
\- До духовки тебе еще сантиметров двадцать, - буркнул Л, дотягиваясь до холодильника. - Но я могу поспособствовать.  
\- И что ты потом будешь делать с моей прожаренной тушкой? Не говоря уже о том, что браслет нагреется и обожжет тебе руку. Нерационально!  
Он рассмеялся, так, как будто сказал что-то ужасно смешное, и потряс рукой рядом с открытой дверцей духовки. Цепь звякнула, соприкоснувшись с раскаленной решеткой и Л показалось, что браслет стал чуть-чуть горячее.  
\- А ведь ты не любишь нерациональных и бессмысленных поступков. Так что давай, посмотри, что там есть в холодильнике, - ухмыльнулся Бейонд.  
Холодильник, конечно, был отключен, но бутылка диетической колы еще не успела нагреться. "Вот оно", - подумал Л, прижимая к щеке прохладный пластик. - "Разговор стал серьезным, когда я сказал, что убийство нерационально. Но убийство тут ни при чем".  
\- Почему тебя так раздражает, что я всегда пытаюсь найти оптимальное решение? Я хочу придумать способ выбраться из этой передряги с наименьшими потерями, только и всего, - сказал он, - Из-за того, что ты дернул стоп-кран, я потерял ключ, но мы можем решить эту проблему - если как следует подумаем.  
\- Дай сюда бутылку, - потребовал Бейонд, не двинувшись с места.  
\- Хочешь пить - протяни руку и возьми, - огрызнулся Л. - И объясни мне, наконец, в чем твоя проблема?  
\- Моя проблема в том, что ты надел на меня наручники, - мрачно сообщил Бейонд. - С этого все и началось, а не со стоп-крана. Кстати, это было на редкость не рациональный поступок - что бы ты со мной делал, даже если бы я вел себя паинькой?   
Запрокинув голову, Л сделал глоток и поморщился.  
\- Выдохлась совсем. И на вкус пресная. Но альтернатива - это какое-то странное молоко, - сообщил он, протянув Бейонду бутылку. - Мне показалось, что в нем что-то шевелилось. Так вот, о том, что я думал с тобой сделать - ничего! Я хотел остановить тебя, заставить вернуться в Вамми-Хаус, чтобы ты не путался у меня под ногами - вот и все. Я думал, что сумею догадаться, зачем ты едешь в Лондон, и как-нибудь... переубедить тебя.  
\- Запугать или шантажировать, - хмыкнул Бейонд. - Все остальное, с твоей точки зрения - слишком расточительно.  
\- Ну, ты определенно не входишь в те две трети, без которых человечество сможет обойтись, - сказал Л, надеясь, что это звучит, как шутка.   
Надеясь, что это и в самом деле - шутка, потому что в последнее время шутки начали звучать как-то неправильно и не смешно.   
"Может, из-за того, что в них вкладывалось в них больше значений, чем они могли в себя вместить", - подумал Л.  
Он пощупал футболку - ткань уже почти высохла, и была на ощупь заскорузлой, как старая, пережившая несколько дождей и засух тряпка. Сквозь густой горьковато-сладкий запах шампуней можно было различить сырой запашок, напоминавший о спуске под землю, но Л понадеялся, что никто не станет так тщательно к нему принюхиваться.   
Он шмыгнул носом, стараясь избавиться от запаха, напомнившего ему о его унижении, и сухо поинтересовался:  
\- Ну что, ты доволен? Если бы не твой дурацкий поступок, мы бы давно разбежались в разные стороны и занялись бы своими делами.   
\- Мой поступок - только продолжение твоего, - парировал Бейонд. - Но я не утверждаю, что это было разумно - дергать за стоп-кран. Я признаю, что поступил не рационально - но я поступил так, как мне хотелось, ясно? И мне плевать, как это отразится на твоих планах. Мне вообще плевать, что ты об этом думаешь!  
Замолчав, он с такой жадностью принялся пить колу, что темные капли потекли у него по подбородку. Л, не отрываясь, смотрел, как они стекают вниз, на шею, как острый язык слизывает образовавшиеся вокруг губ "усы" - и вдруг понял, что произошло в канализации.  
\- Я был прав. Не было никаких монстров, - сказал он. - Ты меня разыграл.  
\- Да ну? И как я это сделал? - Бейонд издевательски заломил бровь. - Ты ведь знаешь, где находились мои руки.  
\- Но я не сразу понял, что трогать можно не только руками, - сказал Л.  
Бейонд не успел отодвинуться - да и не смог бы этого сделать, из-за наручников и из-за того, что он оказался зажатым в углу между стеной и духовкой, - и Л, наклонившись, лизнул его в губы.  
\- Единственным монстром в канализации был ты, - сообщил он, так же быстро отпрянув назад. - Но я не боюсь этой разновидности чудовищ.  
\- А зря, - пробормотал Бейонд. - Очень зря...  
Впрочем, Л с удовлетворением отметил, что явно поймал Бейонда врасплох. 

9.  
\- Зря, - еще раз повторил Бейонд, кривя губы - так, словно на них неожиданно появились болезненные трещинки.   
Л не собирался заглатывать крючок, спрашивая - "почему?", или отвлекаться на философский спор о характеристиках монстров.  
\- Просто признай, что я вычислил все правильно, - сказал он. - И пойдем уже отсюда.  
Бейонд беззвучно рассмеялся и, наконец, облизнул губы.  
\- Правильно, неправильно... Теперь-то какая разница? В тот момент ты знал, что за спиной стоит чудовище - а значит, оно там стояло, голодное и готовое сожрать тебя до самой последней косточки.   
\- Потому что ты нес всякую чушь, - буркнул Л, от злости слишком сильно дернув за цепочку.  
Бейонд рывком поднялся на ноги. Л, вскочив следом, приготовился к драке - но вместо этого услышал:  
\- Идем уже.   
Не почувствовав ожидаемого удовлетворения, Л выключил духовку и с грохотом захлопнул дверцу, едва не прищемив себе при этом пальцы.  
\- Осторожнее, - с фальшивой заботливостью сказал Бейонд. - В недорогих духовках часто барахлят пружины. Заводской брак - или, может, этим духовкам недостаточно готовых пирогов из кулинарии. Может, им хочется чего-то посытнее.  
\- Вроде моей руки, - хмыкнул Л, догадавшись, куда забрело воображение Бейонда.  
\- Разве они не похожи на пасть, разинутую в ожидании добычи? Что может быть проще - захлопнуться на полсекунды раньше, чем хозяйка вытащит из раскаленного нутра форму с пирогом, раздробить ударом кости, и, прибавив жару, подрумянить наманикюренные пальцы?   
\- Попробуй продать это в Голливуд, - посоветовал Л.  
В отличие от безымянных канализационных чудищ, эта история не произвела на него ни малейшего впечатления - может, потому, что он не раз видел нечто подобное на фотографиях с мест преступления, и совершенно точно знал, что виновником таких вещей было не проголодавшееся кухонное оборудование, а вполне конкретные люди.  
\- Я просто беспокоюсь, - ухмыльнулся в ответ Бейонд. - Ты же любишь таскать с кухни печенье. Как бы это не закончилось бедой!  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь?  
Бейонд небрежно толкнул Л в плечо.  
\- Предупреждаю. Чисто по-дружески.  
Л раздумывал над этими словами до тех пор, пока за ними не захлопнулась дверь так удачно подвернувшейся квартиры.  
\- Мы не друзья, Бейонд, - озвучил он, наконец, свое мнение. - Не знаю, кто мы, но точно не друзья.   
Бейонд равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Оно и к лучшему. Если бы мы были друзьями, тебе пришлось бы начать мне доверять - что не очень-то разумно, а мне - научиться делать вид, будто я тобой восхищаюсь. Что не соответствует истине.  
Все это было правдой - но почему-то Л почувствовал себя уязвленным.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьем восхищении, - буркнул он. - Мне не нужны подпорки в виде чужого одобрения.  
\- Ага, а стремление постоянно торчать на недосягаемом для других пьедестале - это так, мелочь, - пробормотал Бейонд. - Ладно. Я бы посоветовал тебе катиться к черту, но, к сожалению, мы все еще вынуждены терпеть общество друг друга. Давай с этим поскорее разделаемся. Может, плюнем на ребенка и вернемся в Вамми-Хаус?   
Это прозвучало соблазнительно - потому что что может быть приятнее, чем возможность не видеть больше Бейонда, не слышать его дыхания, не ощущать его случайных прикосновений и не прикасаться к нему самому, - но Л всегда думал о себе, как о человеке долга.  
И только поэтому он решительно покачал головой.  
\- Вначале - за Ривером, - вздохнул он, удивляясь (и самую чуточку восхищаясь) собственной самоотверженности.

Солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень, и нужно было торопиться.  
\- В шесть члены комиссии по сиротам разойдутся по домам, и мы останемся ни с чем, - сказал Л, - Денег у меня нет, так что такси взять не получится... Впрочем, будет только справедливо, если общество немного раскошелится на осиротевшего ребенка, и даст ему возможность избежать отправки в интернат для аутистов, - вдруг решил он. - Давай свернем на более людную улицу, и я попробую раздобыть денег.  
\- В смысле, обчистишь чьи-то карманы, - уточнил Бейонд, настороженно оглядывая двор.  
Не заметив поблизости полицейских, он слегка расслабился - и Л тоже почувствовал, как из его мышц уходит напряжение.   
\- Если в бумажнике окажется какая-нибудь информация о владельце, я обязательно верну ему деньги. С процентами, - пообещал он. - А если нет - что ж, он сам виноват.   
\- Ага, что не оставил для карманников свой адрес, номер телефона и банковского счета - чтобы было куда перечислить обещанные проценты, - подхватил Бейонд. - Что так смотришь? Я серьезно. Меня все время угнетает узость человеческого мышления. Почему бы людям не посмотреть на ограбление или убийство с другой точки зрения - с точки зрения того, кому оно принесло пользу?  
\- Могу поспорить, что тот ребенок, что сейчас сидит на Стефен-роад, с тобой согласится, - сказал Л, поближе придвигаясь к Бейонду, чтобы скрыть болтающуюся между ними цепь.   
Если ранним утром эти улицы выглядели пустынными, а их обитатели или работали, или отсыпались, готовясь к новому, обеспеченному пособием по безработице, дню, то ближе к вечеру пейзаж стал гораздо более оживленным. Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что в этих местах царила та же толчея, что и в заполненном туристами историческом центре. Здешние обитатели не перемещались равномерным потоком, заполняя все свободное пространство - нет, они концентрировались вокруг неких точек, которыми могла быть и автобусная остановка, и площадка перед супермаркетом, и просто одиноко торчащий биллборд с шелестящими на ветру обрывками плаката. Казалось, что они повинуются древнему инстинкту, требующему найти удачное место для засады или наблюдения - и Л, бредущий рядом с Бейондом по неровно заасфальтированному тротуару, чувствовал себя то хищником, провожаемым настороженными взглядами оленьего стада, то добычей, пока что не стоящей возможного риска.  
\- На нас постоянно кто-то смотрит, - пробормотал он, обгоняя слегка подвыпившую молодую женщину, которая могла бы стать идеальным инструментом перераспределения материальных благ, если бы не шедшая навстречу компания подростков. - Я где-то читал, что так рассматривать посторонних - неприлично и не соответствует принятым в обществе нормам.   
\- Ты тоже на всех пялишься, - напомнил Бейонд.  
\- Да, но я делаю это не потому, что мне больше нечем заняться! - сообщил Л, и, с трудом отведя взгляд от полурасстегнутой сумочки с соблазнительно торчащим наружу кончиком бумажника, принялся демонстративно разглядывать витрину супермаркета.  
С точки зрения Л, эта витрина представляла собой крайне скучное и убогое зрелище. Уже через несколько секунд ему наскучило пялиться на манекен, чья неестественная поза наводила на мысль о насекомых, и он начал разглядывать отражавшуюся в стекле улицу.  
И почти сразу ему в глаза бросился знакомый летящий силуэт, похожий на распластавшийся под порывом ветра язык пламени.  
\- Смотри, - толкнул он Бейонда в бок. - Тот самый порш! И почти целый, только двери немного обгорели. Интересно, мотор у него в порядке?  
\- Его прицепили на трос, а не загрузили в кузов. Выглядит он целым, только слегка закопченным... - задумался Бейонд. - Но черт его знает, на ходу он, или нет. Слишком мало информации, чтобы строить предположения.  
Но Л уже не слушал. Он понимал, что разумнее всего украсть деньги на такси, или - если уж так не терпится - угнать какую-нибудь из припаркованных возле супермаркета малолитражек, но обгоревший порш притягивал его, как надкушенное, но так и не распробованное пирожное.   
\- У него и бензин, наверное, слили, - пробормотал он себе под нос в последней попытке обратиться к здравому смыслу.  
В этот момент Бейонд тронул его за локоть.  
\- Водитель пошел за сигаретами, - сказал он.  
Таким тоном змей в раю сообщал Еве, что яблоки уже созрели и вот-вот упадут с дерева.  
И Л поддался искушению.  
\- Займешься тросом, - сказал он, - а я подхвачу тебя на ходу. Ну, чего ждешь?

Теперь от футболки Л пахло не канализацией, а бензином. Кто-то мог бы назвать это шагом вперед - но только не Л, у которого уже начали слезиться глаза и заложило нос.  
\- Я догадывался, что большинство людей мыслит нерационально, но не думал, что это относится к инженерам, - бормотал он, продувая насос и морщась от навеки поселившегося во рту неприятного привкуса. - А еще я был на сто процентов уверен, что физический труд - это не мое! Не знаю, почему я должен проверять свои безошибочные представления о жизни на практике. Это Бейонд виноват, я знаю!  
Одно было хорошо - работа отвлекала Л от голоса Бейонда, и, самое главное - от смысла его речей. Бейонд же, ухватив водителя эвакуатора за рукав, с таким вкусом и знанием дела вещал о бронхогенной карциноме и расползающихся по всему телу метастазах, что никогда не куривший Л почувствовал, как его легкие заполняются вязкой черной смолой, а горло - распирается опухолью. Водителю было еще хуже - об этом говорила и испуганно отброшенная пачка сигарет, и бледное, с прозеленью, лицо.  
Впрочем, Л не мог не признать - план сработал идеально. Было в Бейонде что-то такое, от чего водитель, еще пару минут назад смотревший на подкативших к нему подростков как на помесь местного хулиганья со Свидетелями Иеговы, вдруг начал вслушиваться в неторопливый рассказ - и сигарета из только что купленной пачки смялась под его пальцами, как мерзкое насекомое.  
\- И в конце - смерть, - произнес Бейонд, отцепляя от порша торс. - Быстрая, но недостаточно быстрая для того, чтобы избавить тебя от знакомства со всеми оттенками страдания и унижения. Ну как, ты готов?  
Водитель эвакуатора протестующе замычал, но Бейонд обращался не к нему.  
\- Ты готов? - повторил он, дернув за цепь.  
\- Мне нужно еще три с половиной минуты. Я вот думаю... если тут немного подкрутить... а вот здесь поменять кое-что местами, то КПД повысится на пятьдесят четыре с половиной процента! - ответил Л - и очень тихо добавил: - Или все взорвется - как мой компьютер на прошлой неделе.  
Он тут же прикусил язык и настороженно глянул на Бейонда. К счастью, тот опять увлекся описанием особо неаппетитных симтомов рака и незначительный эпизод из жизни Л прошел мимо его сознания.  
"И к лучшему", - подумал Л, захлопывая крышку багажника. - "Нет никаких оснований предполагать, что эта история повторится".  
Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Бейонд вдруг решил, что поездка на порше может закончиться катастрофой - ведь тогда шансы успеть на Стефен-роад вовремя сократились бы до нуля. Не то чтобы Бейонд не любил опасность - но что-то подсказывало Л, что в его глазах необходимость вовремя забрать Ниара не является достаточной причиной для риска.  
"Кроме того, то, о чем люди не знают, их не тревожит", - сказал себе Л, глядя на водителя, шаткой походкой удалявшегося прочь от машины.  
\- Что ты ему сказал?  
\- Я гарантировал ему долгие годы жизни - если он уйдет отсюда, забыв про эвакуатор, - сказал Бейонд, забираясь в порш.  
\- Ты ему соврал, - хмыкнул Л, выезжая на дорогу.  
На этот раз - медленно и аккуратно, давая себе время для того, чтобы полностью разобраться с управлением.  
Одна за другой мимо проносились машины, а когда рядом взвизгнули тормоза и мимо окна промчалась огромная грузовая фура, Л инстинктивно вывернул руль - и так же инстинктивно зажмурился.  
До его ушей донесся звон бьющегося стекла, женские крики, грохот, похожий на звук сорвавшейся с горного склона лавины и голос Бейонда, повторявший:  
\- Смотри куда едешь, придурок! Смотри на дорогу!  
\- Я смотрю, - огрызнулся Л, осторожно приоткрывая один глаз.  
И вовремя - он едва успел притормозить перед выезжающим на перекресток автобусом.  
\- Что это было? - поинтересовался он, одновременно пытаясь понять, для чего нужна вон та длинная штуковина слева и нужно ли ему что-то с ней делать. - Весь этот грохот, я имею в виду?  
Бейонд, с удобством расположившийся на соседнем кресле, только пожал плечами.  
\- Грузовик с мебелью потерял управление и врезался в эвакуатор. Как видишь, я не соврал, когда сказал тому типу, что он проживет намного дольше, если послушается моего совета и воздержится от попыток сесть за руль.  
\- А рак легких?  
\- А вот тут я его немного обманул, - весело признался Бейонд. - Ну да может, у него все впереди!

Порш мчался вперед, к Стефен-роад, и Л понемногу начал успокаиваться. Все плохое рано или поздно заканчивается, думал он, мысленно представляя себе карту Лондона и прокладывая по ней самый оптимальный, с его точки зрения, маршрут.  
И неприятности, свалившиеся на Л с утра, тоже должны были закончиться.  
\- Возвращаться будем на поезде - с маленьким ребенком это удобнее, - сказал он, с грустью проведя ладонью по рулю. - Да и машина слишком примелькалась, чтобы ее использовать.  
\- А за какие деньги ты собираешься купить билет?  
\- Я подумаю над этим вопросом, - пообещал Л, - Давай решать проблемы по мере поступления.  
Он глянул на часы - до "времени X", то есть, до той минуты, когда комиссия по распределению сирот закончит работу, подкрасит перед пудреницами губы, сложит в ящики столов недоразгаданные кроссворды и закроет за собой двери Управления, оставалось совсем немного.  
Л постарался выжать из мотора все, что возможно - и порш загудел, как пылесос, всасывающий в себя последнюю порцию мусора. За окнами все слилось в грязно-коричневые полосы, разматывавшиеся вдоль серой ленты дороги. Другие машины спешили убраться прочь, и уже был слышен знакомый вой полицейской сирены.  
\- Мы делаем не меньше двухсот, - заметил Бейонд - и чего было больше в его голосе, одобрения или насмешки, Л так и не понял.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - пробормотал он, услышав, как под капотом что-то застучало. - Еще... Есть! Вылезай!  
Бейонд собрался было отпустить еще какое-то замечание, но Л просто вытолкал его из машины, и, не теряя времени, подбежал к двери Управления. Он слышал, как Бейонд, споткнувшись, выругался и пригрозил ему разнообразными страшными карами, но сейчас его меньше всего заботило то, что его спутник никогда не бросает слов на ветер. Он толкнул украшенную табличкой тяжелую дверь - и едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону, когда она отворилась ему навстречу.  
За дверью стояла невысокая полная женщина в бежевом костюме и, что-то бормоча себе под нос, копалась в лаковой сумочке.  
\- Чего вам? - поинтересовалась она, не поднимая глаз. - Идите отсюда, а то сейчас охранника позову!  
\- Нам нужно забрать одного из ваших подопечных, - быстро сказал Л.  
Он с тревогой прислушался к приближающемуся вою сирен и понадеялся, что женщина впустит их в здание раньше, чем полиция увидит на обочине дымящийся от перенапряжения порш.  
\- Все завтра, завтра! - отмахнулась женщина.  
\- У меня есть документы...  
\- А у меня нет ключей от сейфа с печатью. Вы не могли еще позже приехать? Дети уже у себя в комнате, - Женщина, наконец, подняла глаза и уставилась на Л с нескрываемым подозрением. - Я думаю, что, может, мне все-таки стоит вызвать охранника.  
Бейонд, словно угорь, протиснулся вперед, и доброжелательно улыбнулся - что, по мнению Л, было гарантией ночных кошмаров для всякого, кому пришлось это увидеть.  
\- Мы уже уходим, мэм. Вы правы, сейчас никого не стоит тревожить - ни детей, ни охрану... Упс, вы уронили сумочку!  
Л, словно завороженый, смотрел, как тощая рука Бейонда бесстыдно ныряет в недра сумки - таким быстрым и неуловимым жестом, что его мог заметить лишь тот, кто догадался о таком развитии событий, - и вытаскивает оттуда связку ключей.  
\- Прощайте, мэм, - продолжил Бейонд, отступая назад. - Мы бы еще пообщались с вами - но нам тоже пора. Бежим! Полиция уже на подходе!  
И Л в который раз за этот день бросился бежать.

11.

Завернув за угол, Л огляделся по сторонам и потащил Бейонда к дальнему окну - высокому и узкому, расположенному почти на высоте человеческого роста.  
\- Закрыто всего лишь на щеколду, но она вся в ржавчине и старой краске, - с досадой сказал он, поднявшись на цыпочки и пошарив кончиками пальцев по оконной раме.  
Бейонд подпрыгнул, попытавшись ухватиться за подоконник и, подтянувшись, заглянуть в окно, но с улицы можно было разглядеть только довольно пыльные жалюзи и поникшую ветку какого-то умирающего растения.  
\- Что там вообще находится? - поинтересовался он, вытирая о колени испачканные пылью ладони. - Комната этого пацана?  
\- Женский туалет, если я правильно помню план здания. Мы сможем подождать там, пока не стихнет шум. Только тебе придется меня подсадить, чтобы я смог открыть окно. И лучше бы сделать это поскорее, - добавил он, нервно обернувшись и прислушавшись к доносившимся с улицы громким голосам.  
На долю секунды Л показалось, что Бейонд заспорит - или, что еще хуже, вытворит что-то такое, после чего их обоих на долгие годы запрут в психушке. Но к счастью, бег наперегонки с полицией надоел Бейонду ничуть не меньше - и он, секунду поколебавшись, наклонился, позволяя залезть к себе на спину.  
На то, чтобы отодвинуть щеколду, потребовалось всего одно мгновение. Перевалившись через подоконник, Л уперся ногами в ребристую старую батарею и протянул руку Бейонду.  
\- Быстрее, - прошептал он, - нужно успеть спрятаться!  
Порывшись в карманах, он вытащил черный маркер и на двери самой дальней кабинки размашисто написал: "Слив!!"  
\- Чем меньше информации, тем больше простора для воображения, - пояснил он свою лаконичность и, затащив Бейонда в кабинку, обмотал защелку свисавшей с наручников цепью. - Жаль, что нет замка... Знаешь, такого - грязного и ржавого, в облупившейся краске. Такие замки сразу внушают людям доверие. Они думают, что тот, кто их вешает, имеет на это полное право.  
\- И как это ты не предусмотрел, что нужно взять замок?  
Л устало прислонился к прохладному кафелю. День оказался долгим - гораздо более долгим, чем это можно выразить в часах или минутах, - и конца этому дню все еще не предвиделось. А в обществе Бейонда время и вовсе растягивалось до бесконечности, потому что он умел до предела насыщать событиями - единственно верным измерителем движения времени, - не только каждый день, но и каждую минуту.  
Не дождавшись ответа на свой, в общем-то риторический, вопрос, Бейонд зевнул и огляделся.  
\- Хоть бы освежитель воздуха поставили, - пробормотал он, не обнаружив ничего интересного.  
\- А, так ты - из тех людей, которые читают в туалете этикетки на освежителе? - хмыкнул Л.  
\- Еще его можно поджечь, - сказал Бейонд - и с такой задумчивостью посмотрел на рулон туалетной бумаги, что Л забеспокоился.  
"Не надо ничего поджигать", - хотел сказать он, но сразу же сообразил, что после таких слов пожар неминуем. Чтобы отвлечь Бейонда от его страсти к экспериментам, следовало придумать что-то новое и выжигающее мозги не хуже пожара - и, самое главное, бесшумное, потому что голоса охранника и полицейских звучали уже совсем близко.  
\- В этом рулоне осталось метров тридцать, - сказал Бейонд, - если раскатать и поджечь...  
Идея была безумной, но Л не смог выбросить ее из головы и подумать о чем-то более реалистичном. Может, ему мешали сосредоточиться шаги, недовольные голоса и громкое хлопанье дверей. Или, может, во всем были виноваты воспоминания о пережитом в канализации - и о злости, которую почувствовал Л, когда понял, как именно Бейонд обвел его вокруг пальца.  
А может, дело было в безумии самой идеи - но только Л, не дав Бейонду договорить, наклонился и провел языком по его губам. Бейонд заткнулся на полуслове, и это было удачей, потому что слово звучало как "изобутан", а такие слова редко заканчиваются хорошим делом.  
"Просто молчи", - подумал Л, для гарантии прижавшись губами к губам Бейонда. Совсем молчать у того все-таки не получилось, и из его рта вырвался какой-то сдавленный звук - но, счастью, полицейские, заспорившие с охранником о своем неотъемлемом праве на посещение дамской комнаты, ничего не услышали.  
\- Здесь пусто, но надо бы в кабинки заглянуть, - услышал Л. Ему стало жарко - и от страха, что, несмотря на все предосторожности, полицейские все-таки их обнаружат, и от того, что Бейонд был слишком близко и казался слишком горячим, словно он уже успел поэкспериментировать с освежителем и туалетной бумагой, и жар от этих экспериментов впитался в его кожу. И, словно этого было мало, Бейонд вдруг просунул язык ему в рот и начал исследовать его, мягко касаясь кончиком то неба, то десен, то языка Л. От неожиданности Л чуть было не отпрянул в сторону, но вызов в глазах Бейонда заставил его замереть. На этот вызов можно было ответить только одним - и Л не мог уступить. Но это было странно - так прикасаться к чужой коже, с чужим вкусом и запахом, с чужими трещинками на обветренных губах, к чужому языку, слишком влажному и слишком нахальному. Л не знал, нравятся ли ему эти новые ощущения. Чем-то это было похоже на попытку распробовать десерт с завязанными глазами - вроде бы, все то же, и сладость, и терпкость, но кто знает, что может скрываться под привычным вкусом?  
\- Да брось! Что, так не терпится на прокладки полюбоваться? Тут никого нет, - раздался голос полицейского, а вслед за ним - долгожданный хлопок дверью.  
\- Уходят, - прошептал Бейонд, так быстро отодвинувшись в сторону, что Л чуть было не потерял равновесие.  
\- Надо выждать еще немного, - прошептал он в ответ и облизнул губы.  
Ему показалось, что у них теперь тоже был чужой вкус - как будто те части тела, к которым прикасался Бейонд, перестали быть собственностью Л.  
Или стали не только его собственностью.  
"Интересно, Бейонд тоже это чувствует?" - подумал он.

Для надежности Л и Бейонд провели в кабинке еще десять минут - и это были самые странные минуты в жизни Л. Почему-то ему казалось правильным держаться от Бейонда как можно дальше, так далеко, как только позволяло тесное пространство. Это было не смущение - Л не видел для него причины. Но Л не знал, что делать дальше, а незнание всегда казалось ему опасным.  
"И лучше бы мне заняться тем, в чем я разбираюсь", - напомнил он себе, и, еще раз облизнув губы, прошептал:  
\- Пора. Нам нужно в левое крыло - там есть две комнаты, в которых селят тех, кто задержался с распределением. Хватаем нашего малька - и смываемся через черный ход.  
\- Чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем лучше, - проворчал Бейонд, - а то я уже начинаю думать, что мне до смерти придется терпеть твое общество.  
\- Поверь, я приложу все силы, чтобы как можно скорее от тебя избавиться, - пообещал Л перед тем, как открыть дверь в коридор.

12.

С уходом последнего припозднившегося сотрудника любое учреждение превращается в сумрачный лабиринт. В этом лабиринте эхо собственных шагов кажется цоканьем копыт Минотавра, а все ведущие к спасению нити оборваны захлопнувшейся за охранником дверью.  
\- Да и вообще, это самое последнее дело - доверять сторожам, - прошептал Бейонд, осторожно заглянув за угол и просигналив, что путь свободен, - мало ли, чем они занимаются, пока сидят тут всю ночь?  
\- Смотрят порно? - предположил Л.  
Вытащив из кармана отсыревшее, мятое и чем-то испачканное направление на перевод в приют для альтернативно развитых сирот, он попытался разобрать напечатанное наверху имя.  
\- Порно? Только для маскировки, - заглянув ему через плечо, зловеще прошептал Бейонд. - На самом деле, тьма давно поглотила их и изменила их суть. Нельзя всю ночь сидеть в пустом доме и не стать немножко другим. Немножко... с той стороны.  
\- И сколько ночей провел в пустых домах ты? - ляпнул Л - и тут же пожалел об этом.  
То, что должно было стать насмешкой, вдруг прозвучало без всякого ехидства - как будто к словам Бейонда можно было относиться всерьез.  
Или как будто можно было относиться всерьез к самому Бейонду.  
\- Пустой дом - отличное место, чтобы повеселиться, - увильнул от ответа Бейонд, - но пустой дом, где жили люди, не особенно интересен - если только эти люди сами по себе не были другими. Необычными. Другое дело - вот такие дома. Слышишь?  
Откуда-то издалека донесся тоскливый стон.  
Л прислушался - и потащил Бейонда к лестнице.  
\- Нам повезло. Пока охранник смотрит фильм, мы успеем проскочить на второй этаж. Быстрее!  
Распрощавшийся с полицейскими охранник и в самом деле сидел, уставившись в телевизор - но смотрел он не порно, как предполагал Л, а передачу о животных.  
Впрочем, шимпанзе, если бы им довелось увидеть эти кадры, наверняка сочли бы их самой горячей порнографией - и, возможно даже, с элементами извращения, если учесть присутствие возле клетки комментатора из «Энимал Плэнетс».  
\- Инстинкт размножения иногда проявляется в самом неподходящем месте и в самой неподходящей форме, - пробормотал себе под нос Л - и, подтолкнув Бейонда, рванул через холл к лестнице.  
Затаив дыхание, они проскользнули на лестницу, и, лишь поднявшись на два пролета вверх, позволили себе остановиться и прислушаться.  
\- Интересно, а что бы ты сделал, если бы охранник заметил нас и попробовал бы остановить? - вдруг поинтересовался Бейонд. - Смотри, ты зашел уже так далеко - остановка поезда, угнанная - дважды! - машина, нападение на полицию... Представь, что все это оказалось ни к чему!  
\- Я бы что-нибудь придумал.  
\- Что-нибудь... - протянул Бейонд. - Почему-то этот план не внушает мне доверия.  
Он протянул руку и притронулся к щеке Л. Ощущение было щекотное, как от ползущего по коже жука и немного пугающее - может, потому, что Л опять не знал, как ему на это отреагировать. Они словно играли в какую-то странную игру, смысл которой был в непредсказуемости каждого движения, и пока что Бейонд явно выигрывал.  
«Потому что он это начал - и он установил правила», - подумал Л, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь.  
\- К черту, - прошептал он. - Чего ты хочешь?  
Бейонд пожал плечами.  
\- Мне интересно. Ты из тех, кто немножко с той стороны - совсем немножко, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
Неожиданно он рассмеялся.  
\- Видел бы ты себя, - хмыкнул он. - Теперь ты гадаешь, сошел ли я окончательно с ума - или настоящий сумасшедший здесь ты, потому что тебя заводят такие вещи?  
В следующую секунду Бейонд отлетел к стене - и Л, уже размахнувшийся для второго удара, по инерции упал на него сверху. Его пальцы запутались в жестких черных волосах, сердце вдруг начало стучать слишком быстро и слишком громко, и было почти облегчением заглушить этот стук влажным звуком поцелуя. Бейонд в ответ укусил его, но тут же, зализав место укуса, приоткрыл рот, разрешая Л проникнуть внутрь. Тело Бейонда было слишком твердым, и Л не сомневался, что такое количество острых углов, торчащих локтей и коленок противоречит всем правилам человеческой анатомии - но в то же время, в этой твердости и в неудобстве, причиняемом воткнувшимся между ребер локтем, было что-то невероятно желанное. Хотелось ощутить это целиком, дотронуться до каждой кости, прижаться еще плотнее - так, чтобы почувствовать чужое возбуждение. Ослабевшие ноги подгибались, и Л с сожалением оторвался от припухших губ, чтобы опереться о стену.  
... Стену, увешанную графиками и плакатами, посвященными деятельности органов опеки над сиротами.  
\- Твою мать! - громко сказал Бейонд, отбиваясь от рухнувшего ему на голову плаката.  
В следующее мгновение он, спохватившись, зажал себе рот - но зло уже свершилось.  
\- Эй, что там такое? - донеслось снизу, - Дети, это вы там шалите?  
Вслед за этими словами послышался загадочный звук, слегка напоминавший позвякивание ложечки в чайной чашке, а потом голос охранника произнес:  
\- Алло, мисс Хэвенпорт? Что там у вас на этаже творится? Что?.. Ну, вы посмотрите - а то мало ли... И так уже сегодня черт знает что, а не день!  
Охранник все еще говорил, но Бейонд, перестав прислушиваться, потянул Л за собой - в самый конец коридора, где, стыдливо прикрывшись пыльным фикусом, находилась неприметная дверь с надписью «Архив».  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии, - сказал он, втягивая Л за собой в пахнущую пылью и мышами темноту.  
\- Нет, но если мы здесь задержимся, то обязательно будет.  
\- Ну, вряд ли эта мисс Хэвенпорт станет слишком усердствовать в поисках шума. Скорее всего, заглянет к детям, убедится, что они спят, или смотрят мультики, или отрывают мухам крылышки, или чем они тут развлекаются по вечерам - и вернется к своему вязанию и гороскопу на завтра. Меня другое беспокоит, - вздохнул Бейонд.  
\- Да? - сухо спросил Л, ощутив поползший по спине холод и поняв, что он еще совершенно не готов к тому, чтобы обсуждать случившееся между ним и Бейондом.  
\- Видишь ли, этот парень внизу сказал - «дети», - прошептал Бейонд - и Л сперва почувствовал облегчение от того, что разговор откладывается, а потом - острое сожаление из-за того, что Бейонд явно не желает ничего обсуждать.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Бейонд, явно не подозревая о переживаниях Л, - ты знаешь, кого из мелких ты должен забрать? Я-то думал, что ребенок один, поэтому никаких проблем у нас не будет. Но если их куча, а мы возьмем одного - представляешь, какой крик поднимут остальные? Ты ведь сам знаешь, что это за штука - опекунские органы, и как все эти сопляки мечтают, что за ними кто-нибудь придет. Вой поднимется - как от пожарной машины. Даже жалко, что никакого пожара не будет.  
\- О, черт... - простонал Л, сразу вспомнив парочку эпизодов из своего собственного детства.  
Нет, он сам никого не ждал - у него были занятия поинтереснее, - но далеко не все дети из его группы были такими прагматиками.  
\- Ладно, - решил он, - пока еще рано паниковать. Может, они уже спят, или, может, мы отловим Ривера, когда он пойдет в туалет, или... Что еще, Бейонд?  
\- Мне кажется, что здесь кто-то есть, - напряженным тоном сообщил Бейонд. - И нет, я не стараюсь тебя запугать. Не в этот раз.

13.

Мало кому понравится, если из него в который раз за день пытаются сделать идиота - и Л в этом смысле не был оригинален. Он почти - почти! - поверил Бейонду во время спуска в канализацию, он почувствовал легкое раздражение во время рассказов о проделках домашней техники, но сейчас Л действительно разозлился.  
\- Разумеется, здесь кто-то есть, - согласился он и, воспользовавшись темнотой, скорчил Бейонду рожу, - я на сто процентов уверен, что тут есть пауки, древоточцы и, возможно, мыши. Возможно, ты удивишься - но меня мышами не запугать.  
\- Я тебе говорю, тут кто-то есть. Я это чувствую, - прошептал Бейонд. - Оно рядом. Оно... дышит.  
Сам Л чувствовал только присутствие Бейонда - тот опять находился слишком близко и это опять вызывало разные мысли. Не то, чтобы неприятные - просто несвоевременные.  
\- Знаешь, - заговорил Л, осторожно вступая на незнакомую территорию, - тебе не обязательно искать предлог или что-то придумывать, если ты хочешь...  
Он замялся, не зная, какое слово точнее всего отразит то, чем они недавно занимались. Но для того, чтобы слово было действительно подходящим, нужно было понять, чем они были друг для друга - и тогда можно было выбирать между «сексом», «экспериментом», «дружеской шуткой», «гормональной ловушкой» или «предпосылкой для шантажа и манипуляций».  
Бейонд придвинулся ближе, и Л сразу вспомнил еще несколько слов - но все они звучали так выспренно и пафосно, и были такими расплывчатыми, что он тут же выбросил их из головы.  
\- Достаточно просто сказать, - прошептал он, наконец.  
\- Придурок озабоченный. Ты что, не чувствуешь?  
Словно пытаясь придать веса своим словам, он подергал Л за край футболки.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? О... Это не ты... - осекшись, Л посмотрел на дверь, за которой процокали торопливые шаги воспитательницы - мисс Хэвенпорт, - и усилием воли подавил желание позвать на помощь.  
Что-то маленькое, холодное и немножко липкое схватило его за палец.  
\- Бейонд... - прошептал Л, решив, что сейчас неподходящее время демонстрировать невозмутимость перед лицом смерти, - оно меня поймало!  
\- Укусило или просто держит? - поинтересовался Бейонд.  
\- Пока просто держит, - сообщил Л.  
\- Тогда потерпи. Думаю, минуты через две путь будет свободен, - посоветовал Бейонд с самообладанием человека, которого никто не хватал за мизинец.  
Две минуты тянулись целую вечность. Л прислушивался к шагам мисс Хэвенпорт, к шороху возвращаемого на место плаката и недовольному бормотанию, и мысленно считал секунды. Эта штука, вцепившаяся в его мизинец, могла быть ядовитой - не зря же она такая липкая, - и тогда врачам пригодится информация о том, сколько времени он контактировал с отравой.  
\- Все, - вдруг выдохнул Бейонд, одним этим словом дав понять Л, что тоже волновался о таившейся в темноте опасности. - Путь свободен.  
Он толкнул дверь - и каморка архива осветилась неярким, но таким приятным вечерним светом.  
Л посмотрел вниз.  
\- Ребенок, - констатировал он преувеличенно сухим тоном. - Это всего лишь ребенок - и он держит меня за руку.  
Лицо Бейонд не выразило ни малейшего смущения.  
\- Откуда мне было знать? - развел он руками. - Я же только сказал, что тут кто-то есть!  
Можно было бы придраться к тому, что Бейонд произнес это таким тоном, словно обнаружил в архиве присутствие самого Ктулху, но Л только махнул рукой - предварительно выдрав ее из цепкой хватки беловолосого сопляка и вытерев о край футболки.  
С сожалением посмотрев на ускользнувшую добычу, сопляк тяжело вздохнул - и повернулся к Бейонду.  
\- Даже не думай об этом, - быстро сказал тот, прячась за спину Л. - Я вообще детей не люблю. И Роджер говорил, что меня нельзя к вам подпускать - так что держись подальше, ладно? Лучше попробуй наладить отношения с моим приятелем. Он, конечно, редкий мудак, но вдруг тебе повезет и вы найдете общий язык?  
\- Заткнись, а? - попросил Л.  
Отодвинув Бейонда в сторону, он в который раз вытащил из кармана смятое и расползающееся по сгибам направление.  
\- Тебя как зовут, мелкий? - поинтересовался он. - Не Нат Ривер, случайно?  
Сопляк кивнул, и Л с облегчением перевел дух. Хоть в чем-то ему повезло - может, впервые за сегодняшний день.  
\- Бейонд, хватай мелкого под мышку и пошли, - скомандовал он.  
\- Чего это я должен его тащить? - предсказуемо взбрыкнул Бейонд. - Это твой сопляк, в смысле, твой квест.  
Л посмотрел на свой «квест» с неприкрытым сомнением. С его точки зрения, Нат Ривер не был таким уж стоящим приобретением - но, впрочем, с его точки из всех обитателей Вамми-Хауса стоящим приобретением был только он сам.  
И, может, Бейонд - иногда, когда не пытался любым способом настоять на своем.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул он, подталкивая Ривера к выходу, - Пошли, заберем его вещи и свалим отсюда. Ну, что встал?  
Последние слова были обращены к ребенку, который вдруг уцепился за дверной косяк с силой, которую никак нельзя было заподозрить в его дохленьком теле. Уставившись на Л вытаращенными от приложенных усилий глазами, Ривер вдруг сказал:  
\- Не нужно туда! Не хочу!  
\- Вообще-то, мне плевать, во что ты одет и есть ли у тебя с собой зубная щетка, но Квилшу это не понравится, - возразил Л, - так что подумай вот о чем - лишние пять минут в этом доме не сыграют для тебя никакой роли, зато избавят меня от нотаций и в результате я буду относиться к тебе чуть-чуть лучше. Или, как минимум, не хуже.  
\- Знаешь, мелкий, я бы на твоем месте прислушался бы к Л, - кивнул Бейонд. - А то следующим его действием может стать попытка всучить тебя мне - а я начну с того, что выдавлю тебе глаза...  
\- Но тогда вам придется взять меня на руки, а вы же сказали, что не хотите это делать, - нахмурился Ривер.  
\- Я мог бы взять тебя за ногу и поволочь за собой, - хмыкнул Бейонд, вдруг сменив равнодушие к ребенку на легкое любопытство.  
\- Это было бы шумно и медленно, и кто-нибудь услышал бы, как моя голова стучит по ступенькам, а вы же сами сказали, что хотите уйти отсюда побыстрее и так, чтобы никто не слышал, - серьезно ответил Ривер.  
\- Теперь мы знаем, что этот сопляк - не идиот, умеет слушать и делать выводы, - мрачно заметил Л. - Но при этом мы все еще торчим в архиве и в любую секунду нас может замести охрана.  
\- А вы меня для выкупа крадете? - вдруг поинтересовался Ривер. - Потому что меня один раз уже крали, и я знаю, что делать, чтобы дали больше денег. А вы, наверное, не знаете, иначе бы не спорили, а уже уехали бы. Только я не хочу, чтобы меня везли в багажнике, как в тот раз. Мне захотелось пи-пи и похитителям пришлось мыть и меня, и машину.  
Теперь Л тоже почувствовал интерес - и одновременно, сожаление о невозможности в самом деле потребовать за этого ребенка выкуп.  
«Во-первых, меня отругают за то, что упустил сопляка, во-вторых, мы с Бейондом все равно не сможем незаметно потратить деньги, если получим с Квилша выкуп и в третьих, этот Ривер слишком хитрый, чтобы ему можно было доверять. Но когда-нибудь...» - Л мечтательно вздохнул и вернулся в настоящее.  
\- Идем, - проворчал он, - и веди себя тихо, ясно?  
Ривер с готовностью кивнул.  
\- Только зря вы все-таки хотите забрать мои вещи, - прошептал он.  
Но Л его уже не слушал - выглянув в коридор, он махнул Бейонду рукой и заторопился к детской спальне.

За дверью спальни стояла тишина. На какую-то долю секунды Л даже забеспокоился - в его понимании, было еще слишком рано для того, чтобы ложиться спать, и такое безмолвие могло означать что-то не слишком хорошее.  
«Но это не Вамми-хаус, - напомнил он себе, - и за дверью не Бейонд, а какие-то малявки».  
Он оглянулся - снизу доносился хохот охранника и воспитательницы, но рассчитывать на то, что эти двое еще долго будут внимать рассказам о проделках домашних животных, не стоило. Решившись, Л толкнул дверь - и тут же получил в лоб огрызком яблока.  
\- А я вам говорил, - произнес Нат Ривер противным взрослым голосом.  
\- Ну и морду ты скорчил, - счастливо рассмеялся Бейонд. - Видел бы ты себя! Великого гения... огрызком!..  
Л стер с лица кусочки яблочной мякоти и констатировал:  
\- Идиот. А эти малявки сейчас у меня получат. Око за око, и плевать я хотел на то, какого они возраста! Любое преступление должно быть наказано!  
\- Великий борец с несправедливостью вышел на тропу войны! - хмыкнул Бейонд. - Ты бы хоть предупредил этих бедняг, что им грозит...  
Продолжая посмеиваться, он шагнул в спальню.  
\- В самом деле, это же смешно - так психовать из-за какого-то огрызка, - сказал он, и, обернувшись к двум торчащим из-за кровати макушкам, помахал рукой. - Не бойтесь, мелкие - этот придурок ничего вам не сделает!  
\- Еще как сделаю!  
\- Да ладно тебе! Не воспринимай все так серьезно, - Бейонд подмигнул сидевшим в засаде мальчишкам.  
А в следующее мгновение ему на голову рухнул наполненный водой пакет.  
\- Убью, - сообщил Бейонд в пространство. - Закопаю заживо. Вырву руки...  
\- Передача про котиков закончится через восемь минут, а во время рекламы воспиталка придет нас проверить. И вы не успеете меня украсть, - напомнил о насущном Ривер.  
\- Мелкий прав, - согласился Л и почувствовал, как улучшается его настроение.  
Надо было сказать, что зрелище мокрого Бейонда сыграло в этом не последнюю роль.  
\- Ривер, хватай свои вещи и уходим, - продолжил он. - Надеюсь, твои сокомнатники не заминировали твою тумбочку и нас больше ничего не задержит.  
Из-за кровати донеслось расстроенное «Блин, я забыл про тумбочку!», тут же сменившееся яростным перешептыванием.  
\- Эй, - вдруг услышал Л, - эй, послушайте! Мы хотим, чтобы нас тоже украли!  
\- Это не к нам, - пожал плечами Л. - Дайте объявление в газету - может, кто и соблазнится. А мы просто выполняем поручение.  
\- Ну да, врите больше. А наручники? - скептически заметил все тот же голос - слегка шепелявый, но самоуверенный. - Я думаю, вы - преступники, и вам нужны заложники, чтобы отделаться от преследования. А мы подходим лучше, чем эта поганка!  
\- Это еще почему? - опешил Л. - И зачем вам нужно, чтобы вас похитили?  
\- Им скучно, - буркнул Ривер, подходя к Л и по-хозяйски цепляясь за край его футболки. - И они завидуют, что меня однажды украли, а их - нет. Хорошо, что вы приехали, а то жить с ними в одной комнате очень тяжело.  
\- Мы будем кричать, - предупредил шепелявый голос. - Так что лучше соглашайтесь!  
\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему их никто не хочет красть, - пробормотал Л - и кивнул. - Вылезайте.  
\- Ты свихнулся? - поинтересовался у него Бейонд. - Или ты все-таки решил отомстить им за огрызок? Тогда я в деле - доберемся до тихого места, и я оторву им все лишнее!  
\- Я думаю о другом, - прошептал в ответ Л. - Представь выражение лица Квилша и Роджера, когда мы спихнем на них эти два подарочка. Всем сразу станет не до нас - и очень надолго. Разве ради этого не стоит потерпеть несколько часов?  
Бейонд хмыкнул и расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Это ты неплохо придумал, - заметил он со сдержанным одобрением.  
И, обернувшись к мальчишкам, скомандовал:  
\- Идем. Только тихо!  
\- Да! - восторженно прошептал шепелявый. Его светлая макушка на секунду высунулась из-за кровати, чтобы тут же исчезнуть и появиться уже с другой стороны.  
\- Меня зовут Кель, - сказал он, - Михаэль Кель. А его, - Михаэль кивнул на своего приятеля, - Мэйл Дживас.  
Мэйл был рыжим и веснушчатым, с торчащим на затылке вихором. Едва выбравшись из-под кровати, он поинтересовался:  
\- А у вас крутая тачка, да?  
\- Вроде того, - буркнул Л, вспомнив многострадальный «порш». - Только она немного не на ходу, поэтому мы будем похищать вас на поезде.  
\- Как на Диком Западе? - восхитился белобрысый.  
Л покачал головой.  
\- Не совсем. Где тут у вас бухгалтерия?

Денег, обнаруженных в сейфе, хватило на четыре билета - два взрослых и два детских, - четыре порции мороженого и молочный коктейль для Ната Ривера. Л опасался, что прицепившееся к нему с утра невезение выкинет какую-нибудь шутку и возвращение в Вамми-Хаус превратится в очередную цепь неприятностей и катастроф - но к его удивлению, единственной и самой большой неприятностью оказалась реакция Ривера на коктейль.  
\- Я на девяносто девять и девять десятых процентов уверен в том, что предыдущие киднепперы тоже угощали тебя молочным коктейлем, - проворчал Л, в четвертый раз сопровождая Ривера в туалет. - И еще я уверен, что это не просто так - ты что-то задумал, когда попросил купить тебе эту дрянь.  
Ривер коротко вздохнул и, встав на цыпочки, протянул ладони к сушилке.  
\- Если бы вам надоело возиться и вы бы меня где-нибудь заперли, я мог бы сбежать, - пояснил он. - Так я сбежал в прошлый раз. Но я передумал. Я посмотрю, что будет дальше.  
\- Не уверен, что обрадован этим сообщением, - решил Л, с надеждой всматриваясь в темное окно.  
Туда, где светились огни приближающегося города.

Эпилог.

На следующее утро Л выскользнул из комнаты еще до завтрака - не в последнюю очередь потому, что мысль о мистере Вамми, интересующимся поездкой в Лондон, странным образом лишала его аппетита.  
Выбежав на улицу, он вдруг остановился, и, обернувшись, бросил короткий взгляд на окна второго этажа. Где-то там спали брошенные вчера на попечение экономки дети - и Л содрогнулся, представив себе, какой поднимется шум, когда окажется, что ни у Келя, ни у Дживаса нет никаких документов.  
Впрочем, он тут же утешил себя тем, что получасовая нотация, которую ему непременно прочитает Роджер - не такая уж плохая плата за свободу.  
«И у меня теперь будет время все выяснить насчет Бейонда», - подумал он, быстро шагая по мокрой от росы траве. - «Я разберусь, кем мы друг другу приходимся - и кто мы вообще такие. И научусь хорошо водить, тем более, что потренироваться я могу на ройсе Квилша».  
Он нырнул в сумрачный, пахнущий бензином и полиролем мир гаража, и чуть не вскрикнул - потому что в глубине, за солидными формами роллс-ройса он увидел знакомый, рвущийся в погоню за приключениями силуэт. Закопченный, с вмятинами на боках порш стоял у стены - и на долю секунды Л даже показалось, что на заднем сидении машины вальяжно развалился труп мелкого жулика.  
В следующую секунду Л сидел за рулем и читал прикрепленную к приборной доске записку.

«Этой ночью со мной связался инспектор Дэррик из Скотланд-Ярда и попросил узнать, не сможет ли Л взяться за расследование серии таинственных происшествий, связанных с этим автомобилем. Выслушав его, я попросил немедленно отправить главное вещественное доказательство в Вамми-Хаус, откуда я перегоню его к Л. Ты понял намек? Я не знаю, как ты собираешься оправдываться, но постарайся придумать что-то такое, что удовлетворило бы Дэррика. Насколько мне известно, с этой машиной связан как минимум один труп - можешь с начать с него. И да - я знаю про детей. Я бы высказал тебе все лично, однако я вынужден уехать в Лондон, чтобы утрясти проблему с направлениями Келя и Дживаса.  
P.S. Я держу свое слово, но эта машина - единственное, на что ты можешь рассчитывать после твоих приключений.  
К.В.»

\- Могло быть и хуже, - вздохнул Л.  
\- Еще как могло, - донесся сзади голос Бейонда. Перебравшись с пола на сидение, он наклонился вперед и положил ладони на плечи Л. - Например, эта машина могла быть одержимой духом мщения, или, например, тот парень, которого в ней убили, мог вселиться в ее мотор...  
Л улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и позволил холодным пальцам Бейонда заползти под футболку.


End file.
